Behind Closed Doors
by alyssialui
Summary: Ginny watches as Harry and Hermione plan their wedding and can't help but wish she was in Hermione's shoes. But when she decides to move on, disaster strikes. Starts HHr with some HG moments but will end as HHr. Post-Hogwarts. EWE. Additional info in A/N.
1. Chapter 1

___Edit (17/6): I'm taking **anotherboarduser**'s good advice so I've edited this chapter to build the background of my story up more.___

_A/N: Started a new fic. This is a Harry/Hermione/Ginny love triangle (not threesome) told from Ginny's point of view for most of the story. This first chapter just sets the scene for the rest of the fic. I hope you enjoy. Review and give feedback. And check out my other fics. _And remember, I do not own Harry Potter.__

__Summary: Harry and Hermione are engaged (starts as Harmione pairing) and Ginny decides that it's time to give up her 10-year crush on the one and only Harry Potter. When she finally found someone perfect for her, Harry starts to show an interest and she realizes she can never truly get over Harry (Hinny moments). But in the end, Harry regrets betraying Hermione and the pairing will go back to Harmione.__

___Things to note: Ginny has never dated Michael, Dean or Harry. She had been waiting all this time for Harry to notice her.___

* * *

Ginny eyed the couple as they laughed over their wine. Her friend's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely at the man on her left. Her mouth was rimmed with the perfect shade of red lipstick to compliment her skin tone. She really did have perfect white teeth after she had gotten them fixed. The man gave her small smile in return as he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of her hand in his. Ginny could throw up from the amount of love directed at the girl.

Ginny took a deep breath as she sat among her family at the restaurant. They all decided to have a night out for a second celebration of Hermione and Harry's engagement, since the first one had been an impromptu and hastily put together by her mother at the Burrow. She looked back at the couple, ensuring that her feelings were hidden by the laughing mask she wore at the man's light-hearted joke. It wouldn't bode well to be jealous of your best friend's engagement.

She had loved the man who sat before her ever since she had heard of his name. He was the boy-who-lived, the only one to survive the dread killing curse. She had always fantasized what he would be like, how he would sound, how he would act. He was the hero of all her dreams and she would wake up smiling every morning.

Then her closest brother was about to go to Hogwarts and she saw her hero on the platform and he was... normal. Utterly normal. Awkward, lanky and shy. It shattered her image of him but she still loved him. That infatuation didn't just disappear because of his looks. The hero she loved still lived on in her mind.

In her first year, after she had been a bumbling, blushing idiot since the summer, he had literally become her knight in shining armour. She had been swayed and seduced by a smooth-talking diary, who turned out to be demonic monster. And there was Harry, her saviour. And her feelings grew stronger.

Over the years, she heard of his heroic tales and adventures, through friends and her brothers. He hung out with his best friends, Hermione Granger and her brother, Ron Weasley, which brought him around the Burrow every summer. She was happy to have him close. She would try to be close to him whenever she could and admired him from afar when she couldn't. He grew into his looks and soon he was more dashing and handsome as ever, his low voice putting her under his spell. But he never noticed her. She was just Ron's little sister, she was everyone's little sister.

She had grown to like Hermione, happily welcoming another girl around the Burrow and soon they became fast friends. They told each other everything and anything: makeup, clothes, hair and crushes. She had shared her deep crush on Harry and Hermione had shared hers on Ron, and though they disagreed with one another, they respected the other's preferences.

Soon she got caught up in Harry's adventures and she was there by his side. At the Department of Mysteries, she had gone with him and had proven that she was more than just the Weasley girl. She showed him that she was a force to be reckoned with in both bravery and ability. She was elated when he had thanked her, she shared his pain when Sirius died and she shared his anger at the world for the cards he was dealt.

He started hanging around her more and she felt like now she mattered to him. He now saw that she was there and not just in the background. They had talked about any and everything and there had been harmless flirting, but nothing more. Ginny had become hopeful throughout the year that he would finally see her in the way she wanted, he would return her feelings. She had never told him about her crush though. She could never get the nerve and if she even got an ounce of bravery, the blushing and bumbling would resurface again.

However after Dumbledore died, Harry had begun his quest and left her behind. She wanted to go along, she begged him to include her, she even tried sneaking up behind him, but he turned her back home. He didn't want his 'sister' to get hurt. That stung. She thought she was growing out of the 'sister' title but no, he still didn't see her as anything more. So she stayed back, she waited and she fought from the inside. She would show him what his 'sister' could do. She thought she still had a chance.

But that changed after the war. Harry returned and looked at Hermione with a newfound love, stronger than that between friends. Living together for a year on the run and putting the utmost trust in her had made him see her in a new light. Ginny had seen it in his eyes but chose to ignore it, hoped she was seeing incorrectly.

They were all at the Burrow when Harry entered Ginny and Hermione's room one night after the end of the war. His eyes focused on her, and the love was just pouring from them. He borrowed Hermione for a second and they walked out. A few mintues later, Hermione shared her joy at Harry asking her out. Ginny would not cry, Ginny would not bring up how much Hermione had been against the idea of ever liking Harry, of liking her 'brother'. Ginny would congratulate her friend. She would tell her how much Harry seemed to love. She would tell her to go for it.

Now, 2 years later, they were engaged. They laughed again, the wine swished around in Hermione's glass. She asked Ginny a question.

"What?" Ginny asked, pulled out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I was asking if you'd help me with the planning this week if you not too busy with Quidditch practice."

Ginny plastered a smile on her faces which crinkled her eyes. She did that whenever she was forced to be happy with a bad situation. "I would love to Hermione. I'm free on Tuesday."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Ginny."

She held her hand out in front of her, in front of everyone at the table. The light glinted of the small, exquisite diamond on her ring. Ginny knew Harry was well-off, he could have bought the biggest diamond he could find, but he knew Hermione's desires. He knew she would like something small. Damn him for knowing so much about her.

Hermione said dreamily, "I can't believe I'll be marrying the man of my dreams within the next three months." She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly. Ginny spat up in wine glass and everyone looked at her strangely. She hit her chest forcefully and unladylike before choking out, "Sorry."

After the dinner, Ginny headed back to the Burrow with her parents. She was the last child left in the lonely house. All her brothers had moved out, even Ron got a flat with his girlfriend, Lavender. Saying a quick goodnight to her parents, she ran up to her room to get ready for bed.

Settling up in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't calm the green-eyed monster sitting on her chest. Even know, her eyes glared upwards, the images of Harry and Hermione at the dinner replaying in her mind. They could have kept their affection at minimum. We were in a public place for crying out loud. She wished it had been her in Hermione's place, her hand in Harry's, his ring on her finger and her lips on his.

She scowled and turned onto her side to face her night table. There was a picture taken during the summer before her fifth year. She and Harry were smiling at the camera, his arm draped casually over her shoulders. Ginny could even make out the slight blush on her cheeks. She was so excited when he touched her. But on Harry's other side was Hermione. And now that she studied the picture, she saw his hand on her small waist and picture-Harry sneaking small glances at the brown-haired girl. Could he have had a crush on her from even then? How had Ginny not seen it before?

Ginny reached out and turned the picture face down. She shut her eyes tightly and fought off the thoughts and feelings that threatened to surface. She cleared her mind and laid their in the dark. She had to wake up early tomorrow for Quidditch practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _I hope I can write this story out how I want without getting too distracted, and I hope I stay as close to character as possible._ _

___Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter___

_Edit (17/6): I'm taking **anotherboarduser**'s good advice so I've edited this chapter and the previous one just a bit in hopes that this will make the story flow better for future chapters._

* * *

The knocking on her door was getting stronger. Ginny just rolled away from the noise and dragged her bedsheets over her head. She was so tired. She was training all of the day before, going through various drills, plays and manoeuvres. Her muscles had undergone gruelling conditioning and now they were complaining like immature school children. She could practically hear them screaming as the blood rushed past her ears.

"Ginny Weasley, if you do not open this door I will just blast it open!"

Ginny lifted her head up keeping her eyes shut. When had she locked the door? A hazy image popped into her head of her pointing her wand at the door over her head when the pounding first started. Ginny groaned and said, "If you were going to, you would've by now."

She could practically see the person outside fuming behind her door and she smirked to herself. Then the person growled, "Ginny..."

Ginny flicked her wand again and the door swung inwards. Hermione who had been about to put all her weight into another hard knock stumbled forward barely catching herself. Ginny tried desperately to get just a few more seconds of sleep but then her bedsheet was yanked off her.

"Ginny, you said that you'd help me plan today."

Ginny grumbled, "It's only 8, Hermione."

"It's 12 noon, Ginny."

Hermione threw the sheet back over Ginny and headed out the door. "I'll give you 15 minutes to get ready before I come back up here."

Ginny tried to make her time in the shower the longest 15 minutes ever. She knew she promised her best friend she would help her but now she wanted nothing more than to just hide away and go back to sleep, not just because of the soreness in her body - the warm water was helping with that - but because she wasn't sure she could sit through Hermione's excitement when she still felt so bitter towards her.

Ginny scrubbed at her skin. She knew the bitterness was unwarranted and it was unfair for it to be blamed on Hermione. It wasn't Hermione's fault that Harry and she had found happiness. She had been there with him from the beginning. For the past ten years, she had been by his side, while Ginny had only been actively involved in Harry's life since his fifth year. She gave him strength and pushed him forward. She was smart, kind, warm and loving. Any guy would be a fool to pass her up. Why couldn't that fool be Harry? Ginny washed the soap off. She could never compete with Hermione for Harry's affections. Was there even a competition when Ginny had never had his affections in the first place?

Ginny dried herself and got dressed in a light, pink-colour summer dress. She kissed her mother good morning while avoiding a swinging dishtowel ("It's not appropriate for young ladies to sleep past noon."), and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table before linking hands with Hermione. Off to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione sat at one of the tables which faced the unsuspecting muggle street. Ginny watched the passing muggles with slight interest as Hermione made jottings on the parchment before her.

"So, in total that makes 50 persons on the guest list so far," Hermione looked over at Ginny across the table. Ginny sipped on her butterbeer and nodded. She took the list from Hermione and studied it.

"This is mostly our friends from Hogwarts and my family. I notice there are no Slytherins."

Hermione frowned at Ginny's blank expression. "Of course not, Ginny. They weren't really Harry or my friends. They practically hated me for just being me."

Ginny shrugged. She knew they weren't particularly fond of Harry or Hermione, she had seen it at Hogwarts all the time. But after Hogwarts, Ginny had gotten to know many of her past schoolmates. Through her friends on the Quidditch team and the many social events they were invited to as the famed Holyhead Harpies, she interacted with them and found them fun to be around. They had a clever sense of humour and were not ones to be taken as fools. Ginny took another sip. She might call up some friends later to go out for something stronger.

Hermione had been adding a few more names to the list in Ginny's silence and then placed the list in her large binder. It was already filled with cloth samples and pictures of dresses that Hermione was trying to decide between.

"I'm thinking red and gold. Gold for the bridemaids, red for you as the maid of honour," Hermione said while pulling from the binder cloth samples of various shades of reds and golds.

Ginny jaw dropped open and she picked up some of the red pieces. Holding it next to where her hair flowed over her shoulder, she shrieked, "Hermione, I'll look like a tomato!"

Hermione smiled awkwardly, "Oh right. Ummm... I'll switch it then. You'll wear gold, and the others will wear red." Hermione quickly snatched up the pieces and put them away. She cleared her throat and then said, "For my dress, I at least want it to be off the shoulder, like this one here." Hermione opened her binder to a very pretty off-white wedding gown. It fanned out at the waist under a dark blue ribbon and had a small train.

"Yes that one does look lovely," Ginny said, taking the binder from Hermione.

As Hermione prattled on about dress sizes, colours and accents, Ginny looked through all the gowns Hermione had clipped out. She imagined herself in each one and always standing beside Harry as her husband. Ginny shook her head. She had gotten this far in the planning without thinking about him and kept her cool. She didn't want to start now. Except,

"There's my favourite girl." A deep male voice said as he took the vacant seat on Hermione's right. He placed a quick kiss on her temple before turning to face Ginny. "Hi Gin."

Ginny blushed and then looked back at the binder. "Hi Harry." She looked up through her bangs and saw that Harry's attention was already back on Hermione.

"So how's the first day of planning going?"

Hermione giggled, "We have a first draft of the guest list and we were just talking about colours and dresses."

He grinned at her cheekily, "And do I have a say in any of this?"

Ginny tuned them out then. The third-wheel feeling was getting to her and her butterbeer was now finished. She was just about to excuse herself when there was a small beep from Hermione's handbag.

"Oh, that's my pager from the hospital. I have to run. Ginny, we'll plan another date for more planning. And I'll see you later, Harry." She picked up her bag, took back the binder, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Harry's face seemed to swim before her and the seconds stretched out into hours. They never really had many one-on-one conversations anymore. There was always a Hermione, Ron, Neville or Luna. Now it was just Harry and Ginny. Ginny had mixed feelings of excitement, dread and embarrassment.

But Harry smiled at her kindly, unaware of her internal battle, "So Gin, how's Quidditch?"

And just like that, all her fears just dissipated. Just by talking, anyone could feel comfortable around him. He just had that gift. She started telling about her practice yesterday, about her teammates, about the last public event the Harpies had been invited to where Gwenog had ended up beating a guy up for squeezing her bum, and they both laughed together. He had bought them drinks and he shared with her some of his own experiences during Auror training.

As she listened to his voice rise and fall in accordance to his story, as she watched his lips perfectly form the words as his adam's apple bobbed up and down, she imagined again just being with him. No matter how hard she tried, that thought and desire would never pass, even though she knew he didn't feel the same way.

Harry laughed as he finished his story, "We found his finger ten feet away us. A dog almost got it. Luckily there was a spell to put it back on or he wouldn't be making any more pinky-promises."

Ginny laughed and then said, "Gods Harry. You really know how to entertain a girl with stories of severed body parts."

Harry shrugged good-naturedly, "I do what I can."

Ginny smirked, "I guess that's what finally won Hermione over."

"That and my devilishly handsome good looks," he said, throwing his hair up as he flashed her a dazzling smile. She felt her face pinken slightly although she knew they were just joking around. Even at 20, she couldn't control her skin colour around him. But Harry didn't seem to have noticed because they had relaxed again in content silence.

She said quietly, "Hermione's a very lucky girl."

Harry knocked his knuckles on the table and then spoke as if talking to himself, "Sometimes I think I'm the lucky one. Having someone who would go to the ends of the earth for me."

He had that look again, the look he reserved just for Hermione. Ginny swallowed. She would have gone to the ends of the earth for him, she had begged him to let her, but he hadn't seen it then and he wouldn't see it now.

Ginny gasped out, "That must be nice. I'm happy for you guys."

But Harry misinterpreted her distress. He reached across the table and held her hand. "Don't worry Gin. I know you'll find someone just like that someday."

Ginny didn't blush this time and she had to fight to not show the bitterness on her face. Her eyes crinkled as she made her face seem grateful for his concern. "Thanks Harry, but I think that ship has sailed."

"Nonsense, you just have to keep your eyes open. The person could be right in front of you," he said encouragingly.

She blinked and her mouth turned into a hard line. She pulled her hand out his and got up. She couldn't do sit anymore or she might lose her composure. It would not do well to go crazy or breakdown now, in front of him or in a crowded restaurant.

"Like I said, that ship has sailed. But I must be going now. See you around Harry." She waved over her shoulder without looking back.

Ginny exhaled sharply once she knew he couldn't see her. How ironic of him to stay something like that. She groaned now. She really needed to call up some people for those drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ginny goes out for drinks and Harry and Hermione talk about her over dinner. _

_Read and Review. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Then I called out the other twin's name. Marie was livid and she almost threw me out."

After heading back home, Ginny had called up her friend Blaise and asked if he wanted to go out for drinks. She had met Blaise at a social dinner about a year ago. He had begun flirting with her, as he did with every girl he met, but she had easily countered him with her quick wit. She had proven that she wasn't just another ditzy girl whose pants he could get into and he respected and admired her fiery personality. Since then, they had become good friends and hung out even outside of the forced public events.

She had gotten dressed in a tight, deep blue sleeveless dress with thick straps which stopped at her thighs and slipped on a pair of black, strappy heels. She wanted to just forget about today and knew Blaise would drink with her without hassling her. However, when she got to the small booth at the back of the bar, she realized he had extended the invitation to a few of his friends and groupies that she didn't know.

The others girls giggled around Ginny but she just nursed her glass of firewhiskey. Why was she here again? She should have just come alone.

"But then the night got better. I had shouted loud enough for Anne to come running into the room. So here I am, deep into one angry twin while the other stands in the doorway. But then Anne just joins in. Best night of my life." Blaise ended his story by leaning back into his chair casually and sipping on his own whiskey.

The girls giggled again and the guys high-fived Blaise. Ginny held her head in her hands. She had heard this story enough times and having everyone hanging off his every word was grating on her nerves.

Ginny drawled out, "I just hope you actually satisfied the two of them or that would now be two blows to your ego."

The girls look at her venomously for saying such a thing to the young and handsome bachelor, Blaise Zabini. The guys regarded her strangely, not sure what to make of her, the girl had just insulted Blaise in front of them. But Blaise just smirked. He was used to Ginny and her quips.

Blaise flashed her a dazzling smile, "I happen to know they were both very satisfied. They've both called me back since then for another tag team." He then sent a wink to one of the other girls and Ginny could see her almost fall out of her chair. Ginny rolled her eyes and then downed her drink.

"I'm going to the bar," Ginny said abruptly and then got up. Blaise noticed her, he was the only one who would, and then followed behind her to the protest of the other girls.

He leaned beside her on the bar as she said her order to the bartender. "Gin, you've already had four drinks for the night. And we both now how you get when you've drank a little too much," he smirked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off, "That was one time, Zabini. And I thought it was a guy." Her cheeks only slightly flushed. That had happened a long time ago.

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, "She was a handsome girl, though. You sure know how to pick 'em"

Taking her drink from the bartender, she took a long swig. "Was there a reason you came over, Blaise?"

He laughed, "You're the one who invited me out to drinks and with the amount you're drinking, I figure you're trying to drown some inner demon. So what's plaguing you, Gin?"

She laughed sarcastically, "I didn't know you cared, Blaise." She was about to leave the bar and rejoin the table. She'd take the incessant giggling over Blaise's interrogation right now.

His hand darted out to grab her wrist and he spun her around to face him. "Weasley..." he warned.

"Harry and Hermione are getting married," she whispered and looked down at her purple-painted toes.

Blaise laughed and Ginny gave him a stony look. "Potter and Granger tying the knot. Can't say I'm surprised really." Blaise turned to the bartender and asked for a drink as well before turning back to Ginny. He pulled her onto a bar stool and sat on the one beside her. Taking in her expression, he said, "I guess you're not too happy about that though."

She sipped her drink before saying, "Any hope I held is now dashed."

Blaise tutted and shook his head. "Ginny, you were one of the hottest girls at school. Even the Slytherins saw, but they would never have spoken to you then. I can't understand why you held out for Potter for so long when you could have any guy you wanted."

She glared at him, "No you wouldn't understand, Blaise. You jump on anything in a skirt."

Blaise just regarded her with a cool expression, "I'm just going pretend that's the alcohol talking." He took his shot from the bartender and downed it in one gulp.

"Ginny, the way I see it you have two options now: the easy one - shack up with someone and forget about Potter, or the hard one - tell him how you feel and potentially ruin his relationship with Granger or your relationship with either of them. I'm sure Granger won't like if you've been harbouring this crush on her fiance for years."

Ginny requested a shot for herself and pushed her empty whiskey glass to the side. "I can't just shack up with someone, Blaise. I waited so long for Harry, never dated anyone, even when Michael and Dean asked me. I thought it would be me and him."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Typical Gryffindor sentimental crap."

Ginny ignored him and continued, "And I don't want to upset anything. I don't think they would forgive me for that."

Ginny was about to reach for her shot when Blaise stole it. She frowned as he gulped it down. "Well, you already know my opinion and you can call me up when you choose the first option." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she pushed him playfully.

Blaise stood up and took her hand. Brushing invisible dust off her shoulders, he said, "Now Ms. Weasley, I would invite you back to the table but I don't want you to regret waking up in the morning. So I'm sending you home."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, Daddy."

Blaise purred and leaned close to ear, "That's so hot, Gin. You make it hard to let you go."

She smirked and then pushed away from him before bidding him goodbye.

* * *

Harry and Hermione clinked their glasses together in a toast. They sat at their dinner table over the remains of their lovely dinner of chicken alfredo pasta. Harry leaned over their empty plates and placed a light kiss on Hermione's pink lips.

"Dinner was lovely, Hermione," he whispered against her lips.

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiled.

Hermione swished her wine in her glass before asking, "What did you and Ginny do after I left the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry leaned back and sipped his wine, "We spoke about Quidditch and Auror stuff, and then the engagement. She's really happy for us."

Hermione grinned and just smiled at her fiance but she had a weird feeling like there was something she should have remembered.

Harry continued, "I told her she'd find someone for herself but then she said that she had already missed out."

Hermione froze. She had forgotten Ginny's long time crush on Harry but she thought she had outgrown it long ago, especially after Harry and she had started dating. Could she still like him all these years?

Harry smiled at her innocently. He was so oblivious sometimes, it was adorable. "Hermione, you should set her up. Are there any handsome single doctors at Mungo's I should be concerned about that would like her?" His eyes were playful as he said the last part.

Hermione smiled. "There might be."

She definitely had to speak to Ginny about any feelings she might still have.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So the story progresses as Ginny is introduced to Hermione's coworker and Ginny wonders if she should move on or tell Harry her feelings. _

_Read and review. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny's hair whipped around her head on this windy Wednesday morning even its high ponytail. She swiped at it angrily as she hung lazily in the air. She and her teammates had all taken a small break while Gwenog went into the locker rooms to retrieve a new quaffle. They had just destroyed this one with a strong twack from Ginny's broom.

Grace flew up near to her. "Gin, what has gotten into you today? Usually takes you a few hours before you destroy the equipment," she laughed.

Ginny looked back at her broom. A few of the bristles were bent from the attack. Ginny shrugged towards her teammate and then glanced lazily around the pitch.

Grace was about to ask more questions when they saw Gwenog re-enter the pitch. She tossed the quaffle up and Gwen swooped down and snatches it out of the air. Grace gave her one last glance before zooming after Gwen.

Ginny shook her head and then grabbed her ponytail into a bun. Her head was still slightly throbbing from her hangover she woke up with, even after taking the potion cure. She cursed herself for going overboard, especially when she knew she had practice the next day. She scowled up at the sky. She was thankful at least for the tint of her goggles. The sun was way too bright this morning.

"Weasley! Pick up the pace!" Gwenog shouted as a bludger careened towards Ginny which she lazily moved away in time.

Ginny wiped away the sweat on her brow and zoomed off towards Grace and Gwen. She tried to keep focused on the practice. She was playing the opposing chaser along with her reserve, Glenda, who was now glaring at her for saddling her with all the work.

She swooped under Grace as Glenda rose above. Just as Grace was about to pass the quaffle to Gwen, Ginny popped up and startled Grace. The quaffle was thrown off course and into Ginny's arms before she threw it up to Glenda and they all headed to the other end of the pitch.

Ginny's mind strayed to her night before as Glenda handled the quaffle. She thought of Blaise's parting words, or what she had remembered of it. He had told her she had two options: tell Harry or move on. She had been thinking of the two. Which should she choose?

Glenda made a motion in front of her, snapping her from her thoughts. Ginny nodded in acknowledgement and then moved into position. She flew in a wide arc around the three girls and stationed herself near to the keeper. Gloria eyed her worriedly. Ginny was unpredictable and that's what made her good. Ginny just smirked back at her.

Glenda got within 100 yards and then reared her hand to score through the leftmost ring causing Gloria to move to guard that ring. As soon as she was in position, Glenda tossed the quaffle to Ginny who smacked it through the rightmost post with the end of her broom before Gwen and Grace could do anything about it.

Glenda and Ginny screamed and high-fived, the excitement of the goal overshadowing any other feeling or thought. She grinned as Glenda chattered to her and commended her skill, but she didn't hear when someone screamed to her left. The bludger came at the group of girls and all scattered except Ginny who had been the last to notice. The bludger knocked her ribs and sent her down towards the pitch. Gwenog drew her wand and pointed "Impendimenta", slowing her fall but she still landed painfully on her side.

The other girls flew to her as Ginny groaned out in pain. Gwenog ripped off Ginny's uniform to inspect her side. Everyone grimaced when large purple bruise was revealed on Ginny's pale skin. "To St. Mungo's, Gin."

* * *

Ginny waited in her room at St. Mungo's. When she had been placed here, a mediwitch had given her a pain potion to help her as she waited for the head healer for the morning. He had been busy with 3 other cases this morning. Now the potion was wearing off and Ginny had been counting the seconds before she would finally go mad and start screaming her lungs out. They only had a 1000 more.

The door opened and Ginny let out a small sigh. She saw a head of blonde hair enter her room and smirk down at her. His eyes moved up and down her body. Her top half was exposed where Gwenog had torn her shirt and she was still in her Quidditch pants. Her goggles lay on the table to her right, though she wish she could put them back on to shield the blinding hospital lights.

"Hello, Weasley," he drawled and stepped closer to her.

"Malfoy, you're the head healer today?" she said through gritted teeth.

He took her file off the table next to her goggles and inspected her side. "No, not now. I take it on at noon. But I couldn't help but notice you had been brought in this morning."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh the great Draco Malfoy spares time for this followers."

"I am a merciful god, Weasley." He took out his wand and waved it at her side. A cool tingling feeling washed over her. She looked down and saw the purple bruise receding and soon the pain was gone.

She smiled at him. "Thanks a lot, Draco."

He smirked back and she thought she saw the hint of an actual smile but it must have been her imagination. "So, Quidditch practice?" he said, while making notes on her file.

"Bludger knocked me in the ribs and I hit the ground."

He moved over to her other side. There was no bruising there but he ran his wand over her whole body. Then he said, "You're losing your touch, Gin."

He was right. She never let things like happen. The last she had been in the hospital was more than a year ago and it had been for something much worse. "It's nothing. Accidents happen."

He nodded, accepting her lame excuse. His wand glowed blue and he made another note on the file. "Well, you seem fine now but the Head Healer still has to see you before you can leave." He replaced the file on the table before he looked into her face.

His expression softened and he actually looked worried about her, then he turned away and moved towards the door. "I'll try to get the healer to see you now since you're fine. Blaise is having something at his flat tonight. Want to come?"

"Will Pansy be there?" Ginny asked with a frown. Of all the Slytherins she had gotten to know, she still couldn't stand Pansy, though she put up with her when they hung out as a group.

"Maybe," Draco said but his eyes told her 'definitely'.

Ginny moved her hand over her eyes and then said, "Maybe then." She heard when the door closed behind him.

On top of her own confused feelings, now she'd have to spend a night around Pansy Parkinson. She had nothing else to do tonight, and hanging with Blaise and Draco and Astoria was usually fun, but **Pansy**. Maybe she should make an excuse or just not show.

The door opened today and another healer walked in. He smiled warmly at her as he approached her bedside and for some reason, Ginny now felt naked with half her chest exposed. The blinding light shone through his brown hair making it appear lighter as he ran a hand through it. He spoke very calmly to her, "Good morning, Ms Weasley. I heard from Healer Malfoy that you're good to go?"

His blue eyes sparkled as they looked at her and her face flushed. _**Still can't control that skin colour.**_ "Yes, good to go," she said softly. If she spoke any louder, she might have stammered.

He nodded and looked at her file. He waved his wand over her as well and the tip turned blue. He took his wand and prodded the side where the bruise had been. When she made no reaction, he nodded. He took a quill out of his robe pocket and made a note on the file.

He smiled at her again, and then said, "Healer Malfoy was correct. You can now leave. If there are no further-"

The door opened again and in walked Hermione. She was dressed smartly in her healer robes and her eyes were wild. "Oh Ginny, I heard-" Her eyes moved towards the head healer and she blushed. "I'm sorry, Healer Williams. I see you've met my best friend Ginny."

"Yes, I have, Healer Granger, but I didn't know she was her friend." He looked back at her and said, "It's a pleasure Ms Weasley."

Ginny looked from Healer Williams to Hermione. Hermione had an odd smile-smirk on her face, making Ginny wary. She looked back to Healer Williams and offered a small smile. "Likewise. Thank you for attending to me."

Healer Williams chuckled, "The thanks is really for Healer Malfoy, but I'll pass it along. Good day Ms Weasley." He moved towards the door, nodded to Hermione and then left the two.

Hermione strode up to her and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Isn't he amazing? He's handsome, kind, selfless, smart."

Ginny giggled and said, "I thought you came to see me? And Hermione, you're with Harry. Should he be worried?"

Hermione laughed and then said, "He said the same thing to me. But I'm not talking for me. I'm talking for you."

Ginny's mouth opened before she said, "Me?"

Hermione smiled and then patted her hand, "Yes you. I mean me and Harry are engaged and I realized that I might be making my best friend a third wheel." Hermione looked into her eyes and gave her a strange look, "We've all grown up and things have changed. I just don't want you to feel strange around me or Harry since you used to like him."

Ginny sucked in a breath. Was she really doing this now? Ginny hadn't expected the tone in Hermione's voice. She was telling her that her feelings for Harry had stopped or should stop if they were still there, telling her to grow up because things had changed - Hermione was the one Harry had chosen.

She never thought she'd see this possessive and kind-of threatening side of Hermione that was thinly veiled with concern, the same girl who could never like her 'brother', the same girl who had told her to go for it years ago. Ginny gave Hermione her sweetest smile, the edge of her eyes crinkling at the force. "Yes, things have changed."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ginny finally gets up her nerve to tell Harry her feelings. Whoo! or not Whoo?_

_Thanks for reading this far, and for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny was walking briskly through the hospital lobby. Hermione had lent her a gaudy orange blouse to replaced her torn one after finally asking what had brought her to the hospital in the first place. It clashed horribly with her red hair and green practice uniform, but Ginny had no other option.

Afterwards, she excused herself from her friend saying that she had to be home, convincing her that she didn't need to be followed. She didn't want to be around the bushy-haired girl right now. Gwenog had told her to take it easy for the rest of the day and she could skip out on practice tomorrow if she wasn't feeling up to it. Ginny was grateful for that as well for she finally made up her mind. She now knew what she wanted to do.

Ginny flooed straight from the hospital to the Ministry. When she was deposited in the large atrium, she couldn't help but marvel at the high-vaulted ceiling and the glinting green tiles. There was bubbling from the large fountain that took up most of the room but it was drowned out by the din of all the people milling around and rushing to their destinations. Ginny took the lift up to the second floor. It was a stretch if Harry was actually here and not out training but this was the first place she thought of.

The doors opened and she was almost attacked by a fleet of paper airplanes. She ducked and allowed them to enter the lift as she ran out. She looked at the flurry of activity of the Auror floor. There were more paper airplanes zooming above all the cubicles. It was making her dizzy. She didn't know where Harry's would be.

She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Harry Potter."

The woman flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. She sat up straighter in her chair and pushed out her chest. "Mr Potter is too busy to be bothered right now."

Ginny narrowed her eyes but kept the polite smile on her face. "Well, could you please check?"

The blonde woman held her gaze and did not move a finger before saying, "Mr Potter is very busy."

Ginny all but screamed at her, "You didn't even check! Why are you being so-"

"Gin?"

Ginny's head snapped to the right and she saw just the man she was looking for stroll effortlessly through the crowd towards her. Ginny smiled widely at him as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Hard to miss you with your bright red hair. What are you doing here?"

Ginny smirked to the receptionist, who just scoffed and then turned back to her paperwork. "I had to talk to you about something."

He nodded and said, "No prob. We can head over to my cubicle."

She followed Harry down a long aisle of compact squares, each lined with a myriad of posters and long sheets of figures and statistics, which made them even more cluttered. Ginny shuddered involuntarily. She couldn't have a desk job. She loved the open air office of the Quidditch pitch too much.

Harry looked back and seemed to notice her discomfort. "Not quite what you're used to, huh Gin," he said, gesturing to her broom that was slung over her shoulder.

She laughed and tapped the goggles on the top of her head, "Definitely not."

They finally came up to Harry's cubicle that Ginny noticed was considerably bigger than the others. He too had different flyers and notices plastered on the walls but he had a lot more floor space to work it.

"Mine's not so bad since I have a higher position." He sat and leaned back in his chair. "Also, being Harry Potter has its perks." He pointed to the loveseat against one wall of his cubicle.

Ginny placed her broom at her feet before taking a seat and almost melted into the soft cushions. "Using the BWL card?"

"Only when it helps," he winked at her.

How could she do this when it was like he was flirting without even trying. The thing is this was just Harry. He liked to make people laugh and feel comfortable, especially his friends. Maybe only she saw it as flirting.

She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I came here for a reason though."

He noticed the serious look on her face and sat up straighter. "What's up, Gin? Is something wrong?"

She pulled nervously at the end of her ponytail, "Umm do you remember the conversation we had at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday?"

He nodded, "Yea and don't hit me, but I asked Hermione if she could probably set you up with someone at ths hospital."

_**So it was your doing.**_ She refrained from glaring at him and said, "Yes, I saw her today, but that's not what I'm talking about." She paused and continued, "I had said that I might have missed my chance. Well, I have something I want to get off my chest."

"Gin, I don't under-"

"Harry, I love you." she blurted it out before she lost her nerve like all those times before. His mouth opened in a 'O' and he seemed to be holding his breath.

"I've loved ever since I saw you on the platform before your first year, ten years ago. I've always wanted to be with you, always admired you. You make me happy to wake up and be alive. I would do anything for you and it broke my heart when you wouldn't let me go along with you that faithful year, but you let Hermione. I wanted to help you but you told me to stay behind. I was so worried and so scared. I waited so long for you to notice me as more than just 'Ginny', for you to see me as someone you needed as well, but that day never came. Maybe I waited too long and I should have said something sooner. But I'm saying something now."

She didn't know when during her confession she had gotten onto her feet but now she was standing in front of him in his chair. She was leaning over him as he seemed to lean further away from her but he hadn't run. That was a good sign right?

His eyes were wide and they were watching her strangely, like she was crazy or something. Was she crazy? Here she was confessing her feelings for her best friend's fiancée in the privacy of his office. She didn't think more of it. Everything had been said. And he still hadn't run.

She leant down closer to him, focusing on his lips. She had wanted to kiss those lips for as long as she had remembered. Could she do it quickly before she lost her nerve, before he probably pushed her away and wished to never see her again?

She was this close before he grabbed her arms and pushed her back into a standing position before standing as well. He held her at arms length and look at her hard. She blushed and shrunk under his gaze. She was so close and this was going to end badly.

"Gin, I'm... sorry. I feel... flattered that you held such feelings for me but maybe it's just a crush, a very long crush. You're a nice girl but I don't think we would have worked out. I didn't want you to get hurt or to put you in danger. You were safer at home with your mum. I needed Hermione, even though I wanted her to stay home too. I love her. I'm about to marry her in the next few months, Gin. This is-"

Ginny could hear her heart breaking over the sound of Harry's voice. His words were muffled now and she felt her tears roll down her cheeks. Normally she would have brushed this off, probably say it was all a joke, or she would scream just for screaming sake, but she never felt more like a little kid than she did right now. She had made a huge fool of herself. What had she expected would happen?

His movement broke her out her thoughts. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief before holding it out to her. "I'm really sorry, Gin. I'm not saying this to hurt you but you have to understand. You have to-"

Ginny pushed the handkerchief away from her and wrestled out of his grip. "I- I- I-" she mumbled while hiding her face in her hands. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she moved away from him again. She looked up at him through watery eyes before shaking her head. With one last deep sob, she bolted from his cubicle as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I've gotten a bunch of reviews and most are asking what is the pairing this story. I had hoped to just let you find out through the story, but as pointed out, it's not fair to the people who have a particular ship if I have their hopes up or I'm wasting their time._

_So the pairing of this story is not a threesome. It starts as Harmione, has Hinny moments as Harry and Ginny work out and understand their feelings, but right now, I'm leaning towards it ending Harmione. As I replied to one reviewer, I don't have much experience writing Harmione or Hinny, so I'm sorry for any OOC on their part._

_So in this chapter, after Ginny's botched confession, she contemplates moving on from Harry and finding another guy._

_Disclaimers: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I do not own the song "Only You" by The Platters._

* * *

They were all sitting in the small living room of Blaise's flat. It was decorated with minimal but tasteful furniture. The walls were white with a sage green accent wall opposite the fireplace. There was a short glass coffee table acting as its centerpiece sitting on a sage green rug to match the accent wall. There was a long black couch perpendicular to a white leather love-seat. Across from the two was a comfortable black bean bag chair. This is where Ginny sat now, facing the others on the couches.

Blaise had had a busy week at the Gringotts dealing with the worse clients and getting reprimanded by his supervisor goblin for hitting on one of pretty girls. He had invited them over to blow off some steam. Ginny had took Luna with her as she knew Luna would want to go out and she missed hanging out with her. And it didn't hurt to have someone to buffet Pansy's overwhelming personality.

"Come on, Gin. It could have been worse. You could have broken a rib and been rejected." Blaise said cheekily, lounging on the black couch with his arm draped around the back. It was lazily hovering over Luna's shoulder but Ginny didn't know if the girl realized or was just ignoring him. Pansy pouted at the attention on the red-haired girl and Ginny just glared at Blaise. He had a strange sense of humour and this time, Ginny was not amused.

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco groaned from his position on Astoria's lap with his eyes closed. The couple had taken up the white loveseat, with Astoria's lightly brushing her boyfriend's hair and trying to hide her giggles.

"This is the last time I tell you anything, Zabini," Ginny said pointing at him before crossing her arms, though it was difficult to do in the close beanbag chair.

Blaise laughed and said, "You know I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Maybe we need some liquor." Blaise rose from the couch and moved over to his kitchen, leaving Luna and Pansy.

Luna rose from the couch and pulled Ginny from the chair and over to the couch. Pansy bristled at Ginny's proximity, moving herself away so they wouldn't brush shoulders. Luna put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and said, "Ginny, you already know my view on this. You'll just keep hurting yourself."

Ginny was about to say something to Luna when Pansy scoffed on her other side. "Are we going to talk about Weasley's problems all night?"

Blaise walked back into the living room, feeling the tension between the sulky red-head and the short brunette. "Hey now, let's just get drunk and forget about this." Then he winked to Ginny, "But my offer still stands, Red."

Blaise took a seat on the rug between Pansy and Ginny's legs. He handed Ginny a tumbler with FireWhiskey and ice. Ignoring Pansy's inane chatter, Ginny thought to herself. She had thought telling Harry her feelings and getting it off her chest would be a good thing. She had wanted to tell Harry for a long time.

_..Flashback.._

_Ginny sat in the common room in front of the fireplace doing her charms homework. It was just a normal Tuesday night, nothing to speak of, but she just couldn't focus. Her thoughts kept straying to the handsome black-haired witch sitting on the couch across from hers. His head was in his hands as he poured over his Transfiguration homework in vain._

_"If you keep squeezing long enough, maybe some information will leak onto the parchment," she said smirking over at him._

_He looked up at her with a weak smile. "I just don't know what else to put on this essay about transfiguring cloth into metal, like a ribbon into a muggle wristwatch."_

_Ginny rose from her seat, leaving her own Charms homework behind. She sat beside Harry, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I know I'm a year_  
_below, but I'm not too bad at Transfiguration." She grabbed the parchment from his hand, savouring the small contact of their fingers, before looking it over._

_They sat there for awhile, she helping him find helpful information in his text and correcting his grammar. She marvelled at how easy it was to talk to him, how she hadn't once blushed in front of him, how his glasses reflected the fire in the grate. She could see the two of them doing homework together all the time. He would lay in her lap while she read over her notes and he worked on his wand movements. They could be together as she always wanted._

_"Isn't this nice, Harry?" she said smiling at him._

_He gave her back one of those soft smiles she loved so much. "Ya, thank you for helping me Ginny."_

_"We could do this all the time, Harry. And you could help me with my Charms homework. I know I'm complete rubbish with that." she said, pointed idly to her own books. She blushed and added, "We could be study partners and possibly-"_

_The sound of the portrait hole opening drowned out the end of Ginny's sentence. Harry looked above her head at the newcomers but it wasn't hard knowing who they were. Hermione and Ron's argument was getting louder as they neared the couches._

_"Ron, you need to pace yourself when you eat. You'll choke."_

_"Nothing's ever happened before, Hermione. Stop worrying."_

_Harry smiled up at Hermione and handed her the parchment in Ginny's hand. "Hermione, could you check over this for me?"_

_Hermione came and sat between her and Harry, drawing Harry's text close to them and effectively blocking Ginny._

_Harry's attention was now completely focused on Hermione and his essay. With a sigh, Ginny rose from the couch, grabbed her own books and headed out of common room. Another attempt foiled._

__..Flashback..__

That confession hadn't gone as badly as this one had, but then again she hadn't gotten this far before. She didn't know how she could face Harry again after embarrassing herself like that. And after her short talk with Hermione this morning, how would she face her? Ginny knew Harry couldn't keep something like this with his beloved.

Maybe she really should just move on, open her eyes to other options. She looked down at Blaise over the top of her glass. He was pretending to snore as Pansy talked his ear off. Blaise. He had offered, but then again, he offered to everyone. No, she wanted to start with someone fresh, someone with no ties or biases. An image of a man in white healer robes with sandy brown hair and blue eyes flashed through her mind. Healer Williams. He was definitely not bad looking. She took a large gulp from her glass. She would talk to him soon.

* * *

Harry brushed his teeth in the bathroom while staring into the mirror. Without his glasses, he could barely make out his features. He could only see his hand moving over his mouth and his unruly black hair. With his distorted sight, his mind began to wander as it usually did during his night-time routine.

Today had been interesting. It was quite boring in the beginning, just a lot of paperwork and reports to revise. He hadn't met up with Hermione for lunch as he had planned. She had been too busy and promised to cook his favourite tonight to make up for it. It tasted great as usual but that wasn't the highlight of the day.

No, it had been the impromptu visit from Ginny. She had confessed to an unrequited love ten years in the making. He thought back to their interactions before. Had she really liked him for so long? Had their been any signals or clues she was leaving for him that he had been oblivious to? He knew it was possible. Harry had never been the most knowledgeable in the whole dating field. But for ten years?

He spat into the sink and washed out his mouth. If he had known of her crush, would he have done anything about it? Maybe in fifth year when things had actually been the least hectic in his life, but as far he knew, Ginny hadn't said anything to him then, directly or indirectly.

Not that he was diminishing Ginny's feelings, but he didn't like her as she liked him. She was his little sister and he loved her only in that sense. He knew who he was in love with, he could hear her moving around in their bedroom just outside the bathroom door. No, Ginny's confession changed nothing.

After brushing down at his hair, Harry replaced his glasses and stepped into his bedroom. Hermione was putting away clean clothes into their dresser and closet. Her hair was in a messy bun on top her head, green goo was slathered on her cheeks, and she was wearing an old tank top and shorts. Harry loved how beautiful she was without even trying.

He walked up behind her as she stuffed a stack of white t-shirts into one of his drawers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She spun around to face him, throwing her hands around his neck but keeping her face at a distance. Harry leaned down and kissed her goo-free forehead.

"Hey," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Hey back," he whispered against her skin.

She was so cute and so happy just be around him, and he felt the same way about her. Harry didn't know how Ginny's confession would affect her and he didn't want to ruin this moment between them. He would tell her at a later time, when Ginny had gotten over it and it would be just a funny memory.

Flicking wand towards the radio Hermione had placed on their night stand, music soon filled their bedroom. It was an old song that had been one of her favourites when she still lived with her parents.

_"Only you can make all this world seem bright..."_

He took one her hands in his, keeping the other at his waist, as they whirled around the bedroom in time with the music. She hummed along with the music and they moved together. Looking down at her now reminded him of their dance in the tent years ago. It had started out awkward, Harry had never been the best dancer, but it was meant to distract them. And it worked, they were soon laughing, forgetting the horrible world and the evil chasing them. That was probably the first time Harry acknowledged that maybe the feelings towards weren't just platonic. That dance led to this moment and this dance. He would never change a thing.

_"...My one only you!"_

Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry deeply on the last note. Harry didn't care as the green goo smeared across his face and neither did Hermione. They just enjoyed each other and the warmth radiating from each other.

Eventually they pulled away, staring into each others eyes, before Hermione's eyes widened. She started to giggle and then dragged him into the bathroom. He felt the cool sensation of the green goo on his own face. Her bun bobbed behind her and there were gaps in her mask. Oh, he loved this girl.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up before Hermione. He quietly slipped out of their bed, placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before heading towards the kitchen. He knew she wasn't expected at the hospital for a few hours but he felt like surprising her.

After making them both an omelette with tomatoes and green peppers and some toast, he prepared a cup of green tea for her and coffee for himself and headed back to the bedroom.

He slipped back into the bed and kissed her awake. "Good morning, my dear," he said but it was muffled by her hair. She propped herself up on her elbows and noticed the tray of breakfast behind him.

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have," she said as he brought it between them.

"I know," he said with a wink. She playfully pushed him as she tore a piece of toast in half and nibbled on it.

Thoughts of Ginny's confession invaded his thoughts as he watched his fiancée eat. He couldn't imagine Ginny across from him in his bed. She would have to get over her feelings and move on. Maybe if her feelings were directed to another...

Harry cleared his throat, "Did you introduce Ginny to your coworker?"

Hermione nodded as she took a bite of her omelette. "Yes, but didn't seem that interested at the time."

"Maybe we should take them on a double date so they can get to know each other better," Harry said.

He noticed Hermione's bites slow as she thought about his suggestion. Then she looked up at him and smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny should really stop drinking. Ginny should really not drink around Blaise. Ginny shouldn't let Blaise mix her a drink with FireWhiskey, muggle vodka and muggle rum. This was the second morning in a row she woke up feeling like crap, as if she was grounded by an anchor shackled to her ankle. But she pushed herself out of bed the next morning and stumbled into the shower. Other than her alcohol-induced fog, her body was fine and fully healed from yesterday, and she really wanted to play today. Nothing cheered her up like Quidditch, and it might give her some much needed confidence.

Today she planned to act on her decision to ask out Healer Williams. She knew nothing about him except from what she saw yesterday and Hermione's short recommendation. Hopefully everything would go well today and she wouldn't embarrass herself again.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her wet body and then looked into the mirror. Maybe she needed a change? She needed to grow out of the old Ginny, the Ginny that waited for the Great Harry Potter for 10 freaking years. She looked at herself with a mixture of sadness and anger. She would definitely be doing something about her appearance.

She got dressed quickly in another of her practice uniforms. She would get her ripped shirt back from Hermione today at St. Mungo's. Grabbing her Quidditch gear and broom, she apparated to practice.

* * *

Practice was rigorous but uneventful. Ginny trudged to the locker room with the other girls, her broom slung tiredly over her shoulder. Her hangover had quickly disappeared once the cool morning breeze was blowing on her face. But from the intensity of their drills and plays, Ginny was covered in sweat, making her feel even more sticky than usual. She definitely needed another shower.

She slipped off her uniform, tossing it in a pile on the bench outside her shower next to her Qudditch bag. She let the water run over her body for a few minutes before she heard Grace say of the sound of the water, "So Ginny, a few of us are gonna go out for breakfast and coffee this morning. Wanna come?"

Ginny shook her hair under the water before grabbing her bottle of shampoo. "Can't today, Grace. Busy this morning."

"With what?" Grace asked surprised. Ginny was usually up for their after-practice breakfasts.

"I have to see someone at St. Mungos today."

"Anyone hurt?" Grace said, her shower slightly muffling her voice.

Ginny laughed, "No one's hurt. Just visiting a friend."

"Oh, your friend Hermione!" Grace said, turning off her shower.

Ginny didn't answer and just concentrated on getting clean. She was still in the shower when Grace called out, "See you at next practice, Gin!"

* * *

Hermione arrived to the hospital soon after her lovely breakfast in bed. After her discussion with Harry, she had been thinking of her conversation with Ginny yesterday morning. She knew she had been a bit harsh on her friend. Some weird possessive streak had come over. She felt like she had to make her claim on her fiance. But why? She had nothing to worry about. Harry loved her. They had been dating for two years and about to be married in three months. Why would she be worried by Ginny's crush on him?

She thought Ginny would have been over her crush on Harry years ago, but based on her conversation with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, she wasn't so sure. That had triggered the possessiveness in her but maybe she was just overthinking things as usual. Not because Ginny had once liked Harry meant that she still did. She would have to apologize for her actions. She didn't want her best friend mad at her for her (Hermione's) silly misunderstanding.

But Hermione did think Harry's suggestion was a good one, and it would be fun to do something with a friend. She didn't want to seem like she was ditching Ginny just because she was engaged now.

Hermione strode purposefully through the narrow corridors of the healer offices. The walls were painted in a soft blue, each office guarded by a white door. It was much easier to navigate these halls than the ones with all the patients. She soon came upon the brown lunchroom door and peered in through the glass cutout.

Smiling to herself, she pushed open the door and walked forward to stand in front of one of the long tables. Seated at the table was a handsome young man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes eating a cinnamon bun. "Hello, Healer Williams."

The man chuckled, nodding his coffee towards her. "It's Matthew right now, Hermione. I'm on my coffee break. Off the clock."

She smiled back, "Well, it's Healer Granger for me. I'm actually supposed to be somewhere else but I came by to ask you a question."

He leaned back in his chair with his arms wide and a smile to match, "Ask away, Healer Granger."

"I don't know if you remember my friend Ginny from yesterday morning."

"Red head with the bruised ribs?"

"Yes her. Well I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with her on a date?"

"You're playing matchmaker now, Granger?" Matthew said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it. She was making Ginny seem desperate. Ginny would probably smack her for something like this.

Matthew eyed her steadily and Hermione almost retracted her suggestion before he nodded into his coffee cup. "Alright then Granger, I'll come along. She seemed like a nice girl, very fit and sporty, and very pretty. Should be fun."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Matthew. I'll talk to you about the details later."

Hermione walked out of the lunchroom smiling, oblivious to the presence of another young healer watching her with grey eyes.

* * *

Ginny fell out of the floo at St. Mungo's, readjusting her clothes. She had thrown on a purple button-up blouse and muggle jeans with purple trainers to match. She walked up the receptionist, narrowly avoiding a crabby old woman. "Hello, Is Healer Williams-?"

"Ginny?" What's people calling out her name at reception desks?

She turned and saw Draco walking towards her. It was always weird for her to see him in his Healer robes. She rarely saw him this way; they mostly hung out outside of their jobs. She pulled him into a short hug. "Hey Draco. You're normally busy if I ever see you here. Free time?"

He chuckled before saying, "There's never any free time, Ginny. Actually I'm on my way to somewhere. What are you doing here?"

She blushed a little. "I'm here to talk to someone."

"It wouldn't happen to be Healer Williams, would it?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny's mouth opened in an O. "How did you know?"

"I overheard Granger talking to him this morning in the lunchroom. Something about a double date or something. Apparently you're very pretty," he said batting his eyelashes at her.

Ginny blushed again. Why is Hermione meddling? "I don't know anything about a double date. I came here to talk to Healer Williams alone."

Draco shrugged and then looked at his watch, "I guess you and her will have a very fun talk in a few minutes. I must be going. If she asks, you didn't see me. See you around, Gin." He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Ginny shook her head and turned back to the receptionist but then someone grabbed her shoulder. Instincts took over and Ginny whipped out her wand furiously, pointing into... Hermione's face?

Her bushy-haired friend's eyes were wide as she held her hands up in surrender, one clutching a clipboard in hand. Ginny calmed down and pocketed her wand. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Hermione grinned sheepishly and apologized softly. She peered over Ginny's shoulder. "Were you just talking to Malfoy? Nevermind, I'll find him later." She embraced the younger girl before saying, "What are you doing here?"

Did Ginny want to tell her, especially after yesterday? She could feel the embarrassment resurfacing. But Hermione was acting as if she didn't know. Did Harry not tell her?

Before Ginny said anything, Hermione continued, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I know how much you liked Harry and I guess something came over me, something ugly. I hope you're not too mad."

Ginny blinked her eyes twice. Hermione was apologizing. And she didn't know anything of yesterday. Ginny wasn't about to say anything about it if Harry didn't.

Hermione seemed to be waiting for an answer. Her eyes looked worried. Ginny quickly stammered out, "I- I- It's fine, Hermione." She would have said more but then Hermione brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"Now, I have a suggestion. I might have scared you off with my actions yesterday, but how would you like to go on a double date with me and Harry?"

This is what Draco was talking about but Ginny wasn't sure. Did Ginny really want to see Harry and Hermione kissing in a booth across from her? She was about to refuse, but Hermione noticed her reluctance. Hermione quickly added, "It would be good for you, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged out of Hermione's grasp, trying to put some distance between them. "That's nice, Hermione but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"Hermione, it's fine, I-" Ginny struggled against the girl's grip but she was stronger than she looked and Ginny couldn't get her footing on the slippery hospital floor.

They eventually stood outside a door. Ginny could smell the strong aroma of coffee and her stomach made a small sound. Despite her resistance, a nice cup of coffee with milk sounded good right now.

Hermione pushed open the door before pulling them both in. Her body blocked Ginny's view of the lunchroom for a moment while Hermione said, "Hello, Matthew. I thought you were off the clock."

Ginny heard a low chuckle before, "Hermione, you know we're never completely off the clock."

Hermione moved out of the way, pulling Ginny in front of her. Ginny finally saw the handsome man sitting at the table before them looking up from some papers lying across the table. "Ah, Ms Weasley." Healer Williams rose slightly out of his chair and leaned across the table, extending his hand towards her. She shook it back. "Pleasure to see you again," he said smiling at her.

Hermione spoke up, "I was just talking to Ginny about our double date."

Ginny turned to Hermione swiftly. Did Hermione think she really needed someone to set her up on a date?

Healer Williams got up fully and walked around the table. "Then allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Matthew Williams. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

With his nice smile and his dazzling eyes, Ginny melted. All her animosity to Hermione gone and she could only see the handsome man before. Maybe this would be a good thing for her. She looked quickly to Hermione's face, which was wide with its own smile, and then said to Matthew, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

* * *

Ginny was frantically throwing things out of her closet, the 'maybe' pile on her bed and the 'hell no' pile on the floor. She was creating work for herself later... or tomorrow, but right now she didn't care. She had to find something good to wear tonight.

It was now Saturday, two days later. After agreeing to her date with Healer Williams, I mean Matthew, Hermione had owled her the next day about the details. They would be going to Hermione's favourite restaurant, Ristorante Adelina, the same restaurant they had their engagement dinner at. Ginny wasn't particularly happy about that but she would control herself and keep calm tonight. This was her time to do what was right for her.

Now that her closet was devoid of all clothes except her winter things and coats, Ginny turned to her 'maybe' pile and started sifting through her options. Should she go for an elegant blouse and close-fitting skirt, or a long flowing gown, or maybe a cute mini-dress? Why was this so hard?

She looked to her clock. 5:45. She only had a little more than an hour to get ready! Ginny grabbed the first thing that caught her eye and dashed into the bathroom. She stepped out an hour later in a deep blue form-fitting dress which contrasted nicely with her pale skin, way better than her second option of the red blouse. The neckline dipped a bit into her cleavage to be alluring but modest. It fell a little above her knee and the sleeves ran to her forearm. Her once-fire red hair was now enriched to a deep burgundy hue, and curled down the left side of her face. She had to say she was very happy with the change. She applied light makeup, gold eyeshadow and pink gloss on her lips.

Ginny was looking in the mirror one last time before her mom called out to her from downstairs. He's here. She rushed down the stairs to see Matthew sitting at the dining table with her mother and father. He was wearing a light-blue long-sleeved button up shirt with dark pants. She stayed near the bottom just watching them converse. She knew how her parents could be, more than likely grilling him and asking a billion questions, but Matthew looked comfortable with them. He really has a way with people.

Ginny took a deep breath before she made her presence known. As she entered the room, Matthew rose from the table and kissed the back of her knuckles. She blushed before looking at her parents' faces, especially her dad's, but they were both smiling at the two of them. He must have really made a good impression on them.

Her mother smiled at her, "You look so beautiful, Ginny. But I still don't understand what you did to your beautiful hair."

Ginny was about to say something when Matthew tugged on her hand slightly. Matthew looked down at his watch before speaking to her parents, "I'm sorry, Molly, Arthur, but it is now 7, and we wouldn't want to keep Hermione and Harry waiting." He donned his black jacket that Ginny had not noticed previously on the back of the dining chair.

Her mother seemed startled, as if she'd lost track of time. "Oh of course. Have a good time Ginny."

Her father spoke up, "Bring her back at a reasonable time please."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was 19 now. But Matthew politely said, "Don't worry, Sir. She's in good hands." They walked out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Once on her front porch, he turned her to him and pulled her close. He was so warm and his cologne smelled amazing, easily clouding Ginny's mind. She was a sucker for cologne. He leaned in close to her and Ginny's heart sped up. Is he doing what I think he's doing? So soon? His scent was even stronger as his cheek grazed hers. She could feel the light stubble against her skin. She was surprised by he effect he had on her just by being so close. He said softly into her ear, "You look really beautiful tonight, Ginny." Before Ginny even interpreted what he had said, he turned on the spot, taking her with him.

* * *

They appeared in a small alley to the right of the restaurant before stepping out on the busy Muggle street. The evening air was cool and Ginny was again glad she chose this dress with the 3/4-sleeves. Matthew led her through the double doors of the restaurant and towards the maitre d', saying Hermione's name. The polite girl picked up two menus from her podium and led them through the extravagant dining hall towards a small table in the middle of the floor. Ginny greeted her two friends, allowing Matthew to pull out her chair before sitting.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Gin," Harry said smiling at her from across the table, his arm draped lazily around the back of Hermione's chair.

Ginny shifted nervously under his gaze, still a bit embarrassed from the last time she saw him, before she caught herself. What am I doing? I'm not the same little girl anymore, Harry Potter. Instead, she smiled brightly at him and said more confidently, "Well, at Hermione's insistence, I couldn't not come." Then she turned to Matthew who smiled back, "And I'm very excited to learn more about Healer Williams."

The couples placed their orders as well as bottle of red wine. Matthew led the conversation while they waited, introducing himself as neither Ginny or Harry knew much about him. He told them about how he used to go to Durmstrang, 2 years above Harry and Hermione's at Hogwarts, and although they put emphasis on the Dark Arts, he was also able to get Outstandings in the required courses to start his healer training a few years back. He spoke about living in Devonshire and the lovely pies his mother would make.

Ginny watched at Matthew as he spoke. He was so confident, so comfortable and so passionate about what he was talking about. He would be good for her. But she still couldn't help but look across the table. Would it be the same if it was Harry at her side? Stop it, Ginny!

Their meals came and Matthew turned to her, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. Here I am droning on and on and I still don't know much about you. Tell me about yourself."

Ginny swallowed her bite of chicken alfredo before she told Matthew about the joys of being a Weasley with 6 older brothers, Hermione and Harry helping along with her story telling. She told him about some of her days at Hogwarts, and her love of Quidditch.

"You must invite me to one of your games. I just hope I won't have to see in the hospital again for another injury."

Soon they were finished and Ginny excused herself to use the loo. Upon exiting, she saw Harry walking towards her to go to the men's room. He smiled at her as he neared her and Ginny reached out to grab his arm bringing him to a stop. She looked over towards their table, seeing Hermione and Matthew engaged in light conversation, before looking back at Harry.

She said softly, not able to really meet his eyes, "I'm sorry... about the other day."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "S'alright, Gin. No hard feelings, eh? You and Matthew seem to be hitting it off though."

She smiled up at him shyly, "He's really nice. I want to see where this goes."

He smiled back, putting his hand on her shoulder. She tried to keep down the tingles. She needed to stop the control he had on her if she really wanted to move on.

"I want you to be happy, Ginny. And if he's the one, then I wish you the best."

Ginny had to ask though, "Why didn't you tell, Hermione though?"

Harry paused before saying, "I didn't want to upset her or cause a rift between you guys."

Ginny pursed her lips and looked at him. Had she expected something else, some weird confession, just like hers? But he had made it perfectly clear what he thought.

He pat her arm and said "Be right back," before continuing towards the bathroom. Ginny watched he walked away and then looked back at the table. Matthew turned away from Hermione and looked towards the bathroom, spotting Ginny and waving her over. Ginny took a deep breath and walked away the dock, saying goodbye to her sailing ship.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I was going to end it after accepted her date but instead I pushed on til the end of the date, causing this chapter to take longer than usual to write. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but I've gone over it too many times._

_Please review, favourite and/or follow. Gimme your feedback because this chapter just feels strange to me. Check out my other fics if you haven't yet. And before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I was thinking to have a story name change: The Sailing Ship. So look out for that if I should finally decide on it. In this chapter however, Ginny begins to move on away from Harry. No drama here, just a lot of fluff and couple-stuff. Drama next chapter maybe. As always enjoy, review, follow and favourite._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny returned to the table and rejoined Hermione and Matthew's conversation. Harry soon sat back down and Ginny made it her mission to avoid looking at him completely. Even when he spoke directly at her, she would focus on either Matthew or Hermione's faces. She didn't know if he was a bit put off by her snubbing but she had to be resilient and stand by her decision. She would have to quit cold turkey.

Soon the date was finished and after hugging Hermione, and evading Harry's open arms, Matthew took her home. They stood outside her front door once more and Matthew drew her close. Even after a few hours, he still smelled heavenly. Ginny melted into his embrace and he smiled against her cheek. "I had good time tonight, Ginny, and I hope you did too."

She leaned back in his arms and smiled up at him. "I had a great time, Matthew. I hope we can do something like this again soon."

"Well, we could go out to lunch tomorrow, if that's alright with you," Matthew offered. His voice pulled Ginny in and she moved closer to him subconsciously.

Her smile grew brighter, "That sounds great."

He leaned towards her as well. Her heart sped up and her stomach fluttered and that's how she knew she wanted this, that's how she knew she was ready. There was a flash of green across her mind before his lips were on hers. They were warm and soft, the stubble of his shaven moustache tickling her upper lip. Ginny deepened the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek and drawing him closer. Then he pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and hers probably matching. With one more kiss on her cheek, he wished her goodnight and departed.

She smiled to herself, her hand over her heart that finally started to slow. Yes, this was a good thing.

* * *

Hermione drew back the covers of their bed after returning from the bathroom. Harry placed his glasses on the nighttable before turning to hug Hermione from behind. He placed his chin in the crook of her neck as she slowly stroked his arm. It was slightly chilly tonight, Hermione's toes were practically frozen under their thick comforter, and Hermione was thankful for Harry's warmth.

"How do you think the date went?" Hermione asked curiously. She felt like it was going great. Matthew was really a people person and Hermione found out things even she didn't know about her coworker. Then Ginny returned from the bathroom and the atmosphere seemed to change, though Ginny's face remained smiling the whole time. She watched the girl's movements and saw that she would look nowhere near Harry. Hermione would look into Harry's face and though his mouth would turn down slightly when Ginny seemed to be ignoring him, he continued like normal. Had something happened to them during that short time they were away from the table? But Ginny still seemed happy, laughing and touching Matthew's arm until they all separated. Nothing that bad could have happened.

Harry murmured against her neck, "I think it went well. Ginny looked happy and I'm happy for her if Matthew is the real deal." His warm breath tickled the spot where her neck met her shoulder, sending tingles through her body, whether from the heat or something else she wasn't sure. But she could find out.

"And how did it go for you?" Hermione asked, turning around to face her fiancé, disturbing him from his space on her neck.

He smiled and then leaned in to kiss her lips soundly. "I had a wonderful time, Ms Granger."

Though she missed the warmth on her neck, his lips on hers were definitely warmer. Hermione deepened the kiss, pulling her arms from between them to wrap around his neck. Harry reciprocated the kiss eagerly, one of his hands moving to cradle the back of her head and pulled her closer to his chest. And then Hermione forgot all about the cold.

* * *

After Ginny's marvelous lunch date with Matthew and another fluttering kiss, Ginny was happy. They had now been going out for about two weeks. Her teammates would tease her whenever she seemed distracted in practice of her daydreams of Matthew's perfect body and most times, they were not far from the truth. They had not had sex, Ginny didn't feel ready to go that far, but that didn't mean they didn't have any steamy sessions of their own.

This weekend in particular, Matthew had invited Ginny to one of his friend's beachfront property for a small get-together. She was definitely looking forward to it and was on her mind constantly. Like now, as she lay on her bed after a long shower. She had just gotten back from practice and was having a lie in before she went back downstairs to help her mother. George and Ron were coming over tonight for dinner, and possibly Bill and Fleur but they made no promises. Her mind was elsewhere. Would his friends like her? What would they do? What bikini should she wear, blue or green?

There was a flutter outside her window before a letter fell into her lap. She looked up to see a retreating owl and then back at the letter. She ripped it open,

_"Haven't seen you in awhile. Hope things are good with you and Matthew. I need your help with more wedding preparations, so if you're not busy, wanna go out for lunch? -Hermione"_

Ginny really had forgotten all about Hermione and Harry, and now she felt slightly guilty. Ginny penned a quick note and invited the couple over to the Burrow tonight. She had already invited Matthew, but he was unfortunately busy tonight, promising to make it up to her tomorrow. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where she was engulfed in a huge hug after telling her mum the news, before being pushed off and ordered to start peeling potatoes and chopping carrots at the same time. Ginny chuckled at her mother's antics before doing her tasks.

There was flash from the living room and George and Ron stumbled towards the dining table. They eyed the mounds of food with wide eyes. Ron reached over to grab a dinner roll. "Whoa, Mum. I forgot how much I missed your cooking. Much better than George's."

With an offended sound from George, the boys fell into their chairs.

"Wait a second, boys. We're waiting for Harry and Hermione," Mrs Weasley scolded as she was putting the finishing touches on the treacle tarts.

"Oh, they're coming tonight?" George said picking up a roll of his own and some butter.

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Yes," Ginny said while walking to the door and straight into Hermione's arms. Once released, she was pulled into a hug by Harry and Ginny was surprised to feel... nothing. She smiled at him genuinely before pulling them inside. They all sat at the table, enjoying each others company and Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

* * *

Harry glanced over at Ginny. She seemed to be glowing lately, he noticed. Even wearing comfortable sweats, she just seemed brighter to him. Her face would light up when she laughed and her eyes would sparkle with mirth. He always thought she was cute, but right now, he found her beautiful. She had grown up and it had taken him until now to see it. Matthew was a lucky man.

Harry looked over at his own fiancée. _He_ was a lucky man. He held her hand under the table and she looked over and smiled at him. She was the sun who brightened his day. But for some reason, his eyes strayed back to Ginny, her grin wide during another classic George tale. She seemed so at home, well this was her home. The splash of freckles across her nose, the number less than she had when they were younger, also drew him to her. Though may seem to be imperfections, they made even cuter and adorable. How had he not seen her like this before? Should he being seeing her like this?

He shook his head and looked back to Hermione, who was also laughing at George. Her hair was drawn up into a messy bun on top of her head which bobbed as she threw her head back. They did not compare, completely different people. He looked down at his food, and shovelled another forkful of mashed potatoes. He spared one more glance at Ginny before rejoining the conversation. Completely different but both attractive.

* * *

Ginny lay on a pink beach towel on the white sands of Gordon's beach. Gordon was one of Matthew's old friends from Durmstrang who had opened his house to Matthew and some of their other friends. Matthew had just ran up the boardwalk and onto Gordon's deck to retrieve the two of them a cold drink.

Ginny stretched onto her back, placing her large straw sun hat over her face. The sun was very bright and warm on her skin. Maybe she would even get a tan for her creamy white skin, but she knew from Quidditch practice, if she wasn't getting any darker then, one day at the beach wouldn't help.

There was a shadow above and she moved the hat away to see Matthew grinning down at her before resuming his place on the beach towel on her right. She smiled at him and took the cold lemonade from him before turning onto her side. She looked at him as he got comfortable propped up on a cushion under his head. She really liked this guy. He was fun with a wicked sense of humour, he was smart and versed in all subjects, he was adventurous and unafraid to try new things, he was sporty and liked hiking and even tossed a Quaffle with her if they were bored at his house.

Not that he was without flaws. Sometimes he would be too busy for her to see him, but she understood that they were both busy persons, him more than her, and their schedules just didn't match up. There were times when his temper would flare up beyond control but with her own fieriness, they put each other out and always ended up making up. And making out, she could not forget that. Every time their lips touched, Ginny felt like she was on fire. Maybe this was the honeymoon phase everyone spoke about, where everything was just perfect, but Ginny didn't care. She never wanted it to end.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost missed the sparkle in his eye as he grinned at her. Now this would not be good. Matthew had found something fun to do that involved her in some way. She was about to inquire about it when he launched himself off the beach towel, pulled her off her own. In one swift motoin, he threw her onto his shoulder and ran out into the ocean. She screamed for him to put her down, but all she heard was his deep chuckles and laughs from Gordon's deck. Her legs kicked and he grabbed them as he waded out further.

Then **plop!** Ginny was underwater. Her deep red hair swirled around her and she looked around. They weren't that deep out. Ginny could see Matthew's torso in front of her. His hands moved to her arms and he ducked his head under to look at her. His short brown hair floated above his head as well. His blue eyes seemed to have adopted the colour of the water around them, making them appear slightly green. They stared at each other, floating above the seabed. The seawater stung Ginny's eyes and nose, but Matthew held her in place. Then he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. They held it for a moment before he pulled back to place one on her nose. They both resurfaced and Ginny pulled him in for a real one, ignoring the hooting and catcalls from the shore. She never wanted this to end.

* * *

_A/N: Matthew is such a good boyfriend. I almost don't want to disrupt any of the relationships. But that's not the plot of this story. When the disruption will start, I'm not sure but most likely in the next chapter. We already see a tiny bit where Harry starts to 'see' Ginny. Maybe it's a case where you don't want something til someone else has it. But what will Harry do about it? See you guys next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: You guys are very discouraging. I've tried to make this explicit but I'll say it again: _

_This story starts off with __**Harry/Hermione as the main pairing**__, with Ginny looking on from the outside. As Ginny decides to move on, Harry starts to feel something for Ginny but it's not true love (lustful feelings). Harmione fans may not be happy during this part but in the end, Harry will realize that Hermione is the one for him and be so upset for ever looking away (ends Harmione). _

_I don't understand the hissy fit when I'm trying to outline exactly what this story is going to do. So I'm sorry if I upset shippers on both sides, but that's the plot of the story, this is how it's going to go. Continue reading if you still want to find out it all plays out. Thank to those who have read this far and sorry to those I may have turned away. But I can't write this trying to please everyone._

* * *

Ginny sat in a stiff chair next to Luna with her arms crossed before her. She had been here for three hours now as Hermione tried on dress after dress and she was starting to get impatient. She and Luna, Hermione's bridesmaids, could not try on their own dresses until Hermione was satisfied that she had found 'the one'.

"So how are things with you and Matthew?" Luna said on Ginny's right.

Despite Ginny's annoyance, she smiled brightly at Luna. "Things are good. We've only just started but I really like him, Luna."

Luna placed a hand on Ginny's arm, "I can tell, Ginny. I-"

There was shriek before Hermione rushed out of the changing room and hopped onto the dias before them. Luna and Ginny's jaws dropped, even Luna's dreamy eyes widened. Hermione jumped up and down on the dias, her reflection in the curved wall of mirrors giving an almost-360 view of the beautiful dress.

"This is just like the one I showed you in the binder, Ginny, but even better!" Hermione's arm were covered in an intricate lace pattern across the top of her chest and down to her wrists. The dress was white instead of off-white complete with the dark blue ribbon above the fanned out waist and the small train.

"This is your dream dress." Ginny jumped out of her seat to hold both of Hermione's hands. All of Ginny's annoyance disappeared and was replaced with awe. "You look amazing, Hermione." Luna nodded emphatically behind her.

After finally peeling the dress of Hermione, it was now Ginny and Luna's turn. Hermione got her binder out and showed her ideas to the helpful sales witch. Soon the two girls were outfitted in their dresses. They were both floor-length, off-the-shoulder, ball gowns. Luna's was deep red while Ginny's was gold, with a red ribbon around her waist.

Hermione jumped as well upon seeing her two friends. "I knew these would look amazing on you. And the colours really compliment you."

Ginny look at herself in the mirror after Luna had stepped off the dias. She moved her hair around her shoulders. Her deep red hair really matched the shimmering gold dress. She felt like a goddess. Ginny didn't even notice when Hermione and Luna had returned, each wearing their regular clothes now. Luna came to her, "You've grown up, Ginny."

* * *

"So how was the fitting?" Matthew asked as he and Ginny sat in the lunchroom of St. Mungos. Ginny had come to visit him right after freshening up after practice. Right now, they were just seated comfortably, each with a cup of coffee and sharing a cinnamon roll between them.

Ginny smiled popping a piece of the roll into her mouth, "It was a bloody nightmare waiting for Hermione to find the perfect dress, but it really was amazing. She looked so happy, Matt."

Matthew smiled, "That's good. And how was your dress?"

Ginny winked at him, "Something to knock your socks off."

Matthew leaned over the table and Ginny leaned instinctively towards him. Ginny could feel his breath on her lips as he asked, "Can I get a sneak peak?"

Ginny moved up suddenly to place a light peck on his nose, "Nope. You'll have to wait for the wedding like everyone else."

Matthew frowned playfully before saying, "What's the point of dating the maid-of-honour then?"

"This," Ginny said before leaning back into him and kissing him passionately.

They were interrupted by a beeping from his robes. Pulling away, Matthew reached into his pocket. "Emergency, Gin." With one more peck, he rose from the table and invited her over dinner later. Ginny kicked her broom under the table. _**Time to go back home, I guess.**_

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!"

There was screaming downstairs and Ginny rushed out of her room panicking. Her wand was held in front of her as she landed at the bottom on the stairs. "What's the danger?!"

Harry stood before her with his hands held high, and Ron behind him, both sporting sheepish looks. "You don't just go arounnd screaming like that around here!"

"Sorry. We just needed your help with something." Pocketing her wand, she asked them what they needed. "We know you went dress-fitting with Hermione the other day. We both want to get her something to match with her dress but she won't tell us anything. Can you help us?"

Harry was giving her that dazzling smile, still unaware of the effect it used to have on her. She smiled and shook her head. He was definitely attractive, that didn't change, but she had changed. And she knew she could help him with this, no hard feelings between them.

Ron rushed up and threw an arm around her and Harry did the same from her other side. "Even if you said no, we'd just have to kidnap you. You saying yes just makes it easier." Harry chuckled on her other side and Ginny just laughed. Yes, she could help them.

Within a few minutes, Ginny, Harry and Ron were in a muggle jewelery store. Ron kept insisting they just go to Berthram's Jewels in Diagon Alley but Harry wanted to get something he knew Hermione would cherish. They gazed admiringly into that sparkling display cases, trying to find the perfect gift for Hermione.

While Ron was looking at the necklaces and pendants, Harry brought Ginny over to the ring section. He whispered, though Ginny wasn't sure why there was a need to, "I want to buy Hermione's ring. We both know what she'd like and I need a second opinion and," he grabbed her left hand, "and a hand for size."

Ginny looked down at her small hand in his. There was funny fluttery feeling in her, but Ginny pushed it down. Old Ginny would not resurface, especially not while shopping for rings for her best friend. "Sure," she said.

They both turned to display case and the saleswoman, pointing at different rings for Ginny to try on. There was one that was gold, with a silver band. No. There was one that was full gold with diamond studs. No. Then Ginny saw it. It was a white-gold band with a twist in the centre, small diamonds inlayed within the twist. "This one looks like Hermione. Not too much and not too little."

The saleswoman pulled it out and Harry held it in his palm. Then he turned to Ginny, took her left hand in his and said, "Will you be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, til death do us part?"

Ginny's breath stopped in her throat. His eyes looked so passionate and before she could stop herself, Old-Ginny came forth and utterred a breathy, "Yes, Harry."

Harry smiled cheekily and slipped the ring on her finger, flipping her hand up and down to admire it from all angles. Ginny's heart was racing. Her hand felt alive and the ring heavy on her finger. Then Ron jumped between them, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Harry jumped from the loud outburst, dropping Ginny's hand like it was on fire. Ginny blushed and slipped the ring quietly off her finger. She placed it back in Harry's palm softly, calming down her frantic heart, and said "Yes, she'll love that one."


	10. Chapter 10

"And the crowd goes wild!" Ginny said as she held the Quaffle over her head after she had just scored the winning goal. Everyone was at the Burrow for their monthly Quidditch game. It had been Ginny, Michael and George, vs Harry, Ron and Bill who had stopped by with Fleur and Victoire. The girls were currently indoors oogling over whatever girls ogle but not Ginny. You couldn't pull Ginny away from a Quidditch game.

"That's my girl," Michael said, flying over to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She giggled before tossing the Quaffle towards Bill. "Still losing to your little sister, huh Bill?"

Bill flew up and grabbed Ginny around the head, mussing up her hair, "Don't forget I can still do that, little sis."

They all landed and walked back to the Burrow, Bill and George talking to Matthew. They liked the man and thought he was a good guy for their sister. They were happy she found someone to be with and someone who could make her happy.

They had pushed the back door open to see Hermione and Fleur staring at different sheets of fabric while Victoire sat on the floor drawing. "Hi guys, Fleur and I were going over the invitations." Hermione said.

Harry took a seat next her on the couch and picked up one of the samples. "This one looks nice."

Hermione nodded and said, "Fleur and I couldn't decide between that one, or this lavender one," and handed him the second sample.

Ginny came in and picked up Hermione's guest list. She scanned it with her eyes and said, "Still no Slytherins here."

Hermione frowned and Harry just looked between the two girls faces. Hermione started, "Ginny, you know I-"

"You can bring whoever you want, Gin. It's going to be a joyous occasion and I'm sure the Slytherins can stop being prats for one night." Hermione turned towards Harry with an incredulous look and looked like she wanted to say something but Harry continued, "We all grow up, right Hermione?"

Hermione pursed her lips and then put a forced smile on her face, "Right. You can bring your friends, Ginny."

Ginny smiled down at the couple sitting on the couch, happy she had won this small battle with Hermione and happy Harry had stuck up for her. "I'll owl them now. You won't even have to waste one of your precious invitations."

They all chatted in the living room and partook of Mrs Weasley's fantastic onion soup for lunch. After lunch, Matthew and Hermione had to go back to St. Mungo's. Most of the other guests decided to leave as well until it was just Matthew and Ginny.

Matthew drew Ginny to the side of the fireplace and asked, "Do you want to go out tonight to the Wizard's Trap?"

Ginny had wanted to go to that new club since Ron and George had mentioned it opening in Diagon Alley a week ago. "Sure, Matthew."

He kissed her lips and said, "I'll meet you there at 9 when I finish my shift. Later." Then he disappeared through the flames.

* * *

Ginny had been dolled up. Deep, blood red lips to match her hair which cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. A shimmery silver tube dress which stopped mid-thigh and boosted her cleavage. Bright red strappy heels to finish it off. She sat the bar of the Wizard's Trap, having gotten tired of waiting outside the club for Matthew so exposed. It was now her second drink of the night and almost 10. Where was that man?

Ginny wished she had one of those telly-fone things Hermione always spoke about. Then she could call him and find out where he was. His shift probably went over and he's unable to show up tonight. Ginny downed her drink and looked at the swaying bodies on the dance floor. She wished Matthew was here. She wished it was him and her out on that dance floor, his lips on her neck, his hands on her waist slipping dangerously lower and lower, playing with the end of her dress. A blush rose up Ginny's neck. She'd wait a couple more minutes.

Eleven o'clock and Ginny was swaying in her chair. She had kept drinking, not really counting how many glasses she had ordered, but the Wizard Trap stocked up on some strong stuff. The alcohol in her drink snuck up on her and she almost forgot what she was doing in this club in the first place. She was waiting for someone right?

The swaying bodies mimicking her own drew her attention again. She should go and have fun while she waited, then when Matthew walked in, saw her dancing so sensually, her body shining from the exertion, he would want to take her home right there. That was enough motivation. Ginny hopped off her bar stool, landing unsteadily on her feet and then weaved through the mass of bodies.

* * *

Harry's floo sprung to life as he was pottering in the kitchen. Hermione's shift had gone over and he was just putting away leftovers for the dinner he had cooked her. They could always eat it tomorrow. "Harry!" a voice shouted through his home.

He walked into his living room and saw Matthew's head sticking out of the flames. "Sorry to bother you, Potter. I'm a bit tied up here at the hospital and I was supposed to meet Ginny tonight at the Wizard's Trap. I flooed her home and her brother said she wasn't there. Hermione recommended I send you to check if she's at the club. Please send her my deepest apologies."

"No problem, Matthew. I'll get her home."

Matthew's head disappeared from the flames and after making sure his lights were turned off and his flat was secure, Harry apparated to the Wizard's Trap.

* * *

It was a little after midnight. Harry looked up at the new establishment to hit Diagon Alley. It was a novel idea, there weren't many 'clubs' in the wizarding world, especially ones targetting young adults. He didn't think he'd ever have a reason to come here though; clubs weren't really Hermione's priority so he never brought it up. Now he was curious to see what all the talk was about.

He pushed open the front door and passed through the fragrant smoke and into the multi-coloured room beyond. The walls changed colour and pattern in tune with the pulsing music, as spotlights danced around the room. People lined the bar, the wall booths and they all coalesced on the dance floor in the center. There was a period where a flashing white light fired and it seemed like all the people were frozen in place. This did seem like a fun place to be.

Then he saw her out on that dance floor, a tall muscular guy behind her, his lips on her neck, his hands on her waist slipping dangerously lower and lower, playing with the end of her dress. He leaned down and whispered in her ear and Harry saw her nod her head a bit too emphatically. The guy held her hand and started to lead her off the dance floor. No, this was not happening. Not to Ginny.

Harry strode up to the pair and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder. The man scowled at him, he was a few inches taller than Harry and started to crack his knuckles intimidatingly, but Harry didn't flinch. He was the freaking Boy-Who-Lived. He was about to say something when Ginny suddenly squealed and pulled him into a hug, "Harry, what brings you here? I didn't know you liked clubbing."

The guy stopped for a moment. He wouldn't do something in front of Ginny and ruin whatever chances he thought he had with her, and especially now that he knew she knew Harry. _**Like you ever had a chance, my friend.**_

Harry grinned at her, "I'm starting to see why everyone does."

Ginny giggled and then turned to her new friend, "It was nice meeting you, Serge," she said dismissively as she pulled Harry back onto the dancefloor. Harry couldn't help but feel smug about the whole thing.

But then Ginny was moving against him, her bum grinding sensually on his front, and he remembered why he was here. He held her at arms length and turned her to face him. "Ginny, Matthew told me to take you home."

She began to tear up. "But I don't wanna go home. I'm having a great time. And Matthew stood me up and I just wanted to have fun."

He tried to calm her down. He couldn't deal with a crying Ginny in such a crowded place. The music made it hard to hear her and pulsing lights were giving him a headache. Maybe clubs weren't that fun.

"He told me that his shift went over time and he's tied up at St. Mungos. He's really sorry and you can owl him in the morning, but now we have to go home," Harry said. He tugged on her hand to pull her towards the exit but she held firm. He tugged on her hand again, "Ginny."

She seemed a bit torn. She looked towards him, the exit beyond them, around the room and then her eyes landed on the bar. "Let's have one more drink, Harry. I don't want to lose my buzz just yet." And Harry obliged. Anything to get her out of here. And it would seem that she'd already had a few, what would one more do?

* * *

It was 1:30. Where had the time gone? They were moving to the exit, stopped at the bar and now they were still here, turned towards each other on their barstools. Harry had no idea how many drinks they had had, but he knew it was making him feel amazing right now, and slightly off-kilter, but he didn't mind that part either. Harry laughed again, clutching his chest as his face turned red. Ginny had just told the most hilarious story, but it didn't seem that hilarious, but it was and that just made it even more hilarious.

"Are you having a good time?" Ginny asked, leaning towards him and almost falling into him. She caught herself by putting her hand on his stool right between his parted legs.

If Harry had been of his right mind, he would have politely removed her hand and pulled her right out of the bar. He wouldn't even be at this bar. But the drinks had gone to Harry's head and he couldn't say he minded where her hand fell. Wasn't like she was touching any part of him. So all he said was, "I'm having a blast with you, Ginny."

She smiled up him and then her eyes sort of glazed over. Harry waited patiently, the world moving in slow motion for him as well. Then she jumped off the barstool and dragged him behind her, shouting over her shoulder, "I love this song!" though he didn't hear it.

She stopped them randomly, somehow this spot meaning something to her before she began swaying against him light before, though this time he didn't push her away. Her body felt nice against him, curved in all the right places. Now he was the one with his lips on her neck, hands on her waist slipping dangerously lower and lower, playing with the end of her dress. He was getting an excellent view of her cleavage from this angle. He breathed in deeply and she giggled. She smelled amazing, whatever perfume she was wearing, and it was clouding his mind. He latched onto her neck, sucking lightly and she turned her head slightly to give him more access. The veins on her neck thrummed underneath his lips and it excited him, causing him to move faster. There was a small whimper and then she turned to face him, almost stumbling from how fast she moved.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" she asked, leaning closer to him so her body was pressed against his. She was looking into his eyes and he held her gaze for a moment before his eyes moved down her lips. They cradled each word lovingly, she was saying something else but he wasn't really listening now. Her lips were saying something else and he just wanted to-

His lips met hers sloppily but he didn't care. There was another small whimper but then she kissed him back with fervour. His hands moved to cup her bum as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her dress rode up slightly and the tips of his fingers grazed her thigh underneath, sending a tingle up his arm. The lights and the music disappeared around them and Harry was lost in her mouth, and trying to get even closer to her. A small voice, muffled by the alcohol and his own excitement and endorphins, was telling him to stop while there was still time, go home to his _fiancée_ and probably beg for forgiveness. But maybe it was already too late. For now they were leaving the club and walking through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.

_**No!**_ the voice tried to shout, but Harry couldn't hear it over Ginny's panting beneath him, his name being moaned, sometime screamed as he moved within her. He felt nothing but his own growing arousal at Ginny's writhing body and her nails scratching his scalp and then the release when they finally reached their peaks together. They fell asleep, both exhausted but wrapped in each others embrace. It wouldn't hit him until the morning, the voice finally able to speak up and the guilt built up overnight to crush him when he awoke.

* * *

_A/N: The drunken one-night stand might be cliché, but it could happen. He had a small physical attraction to her, his mind was hazy with alcohol. He knows she liked him at one point. She didn't turn down his drunken advances, even suggested they get out of the club. Now she was drunk as well, but that makes for the regret aspect of the next chapter, for the two of them cheated on their significant others. How are they going to fix this?_

_Review with your feedback and stay tuned. Before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Under more fire from the last chapter. Again remember, this is FANFICTION. _

_You think these characters are perfect but they are still people. People get confused about their feelings and act without thinking at times. And they were both drunk, which muddled their thoughts even more. I'm not saying that cheating is right. It's definitely wrong, but mistakes happen. If you want to live in a world where Harry never cheats on Hermione, or anyone else, then this is not the fanfiction for you._

_For the others who like my story, I thank you for sticking around for this rollercoaster. In this chapter, Harry and Ginny have to live with their mistake and both of their relationships have broken. Short chapter. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

_The smell of salt water and the sound of soft, crashing waves woke her up. She stretched luxuriously over her head, never having had such a good night's sleep as the one before. Maybe it was just the place: a romantic cabana by the beach. It had been his surprise for her and after last night, it had been a very good surprise._

_She turned to the right and saw his form silhouetted from the sunrise behind him. Even his outline was attractive. He had maintained his physique after finishing school and she was very appreciative. She thanked her lucky stars for finding him. She was finally happy._

_She got out of bed, throwing her loose-fitting t-shirt over her head and padded towards the small porch of the cabana. Throwing the gauzy fabric aside that hung in the doorway, she stepped out onto the wooden platform and took a deep breath. The warm salty air was great, a drastic difference from dreary England._

_He turned her with a smile and then she froze. Instead of sandy brown hair and blue eyes that mirrored the ocean, she saw unruly black hair and eyes as green as emeralds. She faltered and stepped backwards, towards the safety of the cabana. What was she doing here with Harry? She was with Matthew. Harry was with Hermione. What had they done?_

_He came towards her, following her back into the bedroom and falling on top of her. He grabbed her arms and shook __her roughly, "Ginny!...Ginny!"_

* * *

"Ginny!" Her eyes opened and she thought she was back at the cabana again. Harry was still there, grabbing her arms, his dark unruly hair falling over his green eyes. Her eyes moved down to take in his shirtless form, the sheets bunched up around his waist. Then she looked at her own body.

"Eek!" she screamed, as she drew the sheets up to cover herself. Harry released her before falling back onto the bed.

What had they done? The room was cool but the sheets still felt damp and sweaty. She could see their clothes in a pile over the foot of the bed and there was their current state of undress to consider. She took a few deep breaths before throwing herself down beside Harry.

"Oh, what have I done?" she said hopelessly, bringing the sheets higher to cover her face. There was a time when she would have died for this opportunity. She had wanted Harry since forever. Then she had moved on and she was healing. She had found Matthew and everything was fine, good even. But now, she had ruined everything. She had drank too much, she had urged Harry to drink and she had destroyed two relationships. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed once again.

"I ruined your engagement!" she screamed shoving against the unmoving body beside her. It groaned before turning on its side away from her. "Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to scream at me? throw a fit? never speak to me again?" she screamed it him, shoving each time but he remained silent. Then she curled on herself, the sheet falling to her waist but she didn't care. She felt ashamed and guilty. "I would deserve it if you did. I'm a horrible person."

What she didn't expect was for the man to come up and hold her close. Damn his caring nature, even with the woman who practically destroyed his life. "Gin, you're not a horrible person. We both made mistakes last night. I should have just taken you home when I had the chance but I didn't. And obviously I can't handle my liquor like I thought I could." He chuckled at his attempt to make light of the situation.

She pushed him away, "Harry, this isn't funny. At all. You're engaged! to my best friend! She'll never forgive me. I don't know if she'll even forgive you. And Matthew is such a wonderful person and I've betrayed him. I know he won't forgive me." She sobbed into her hands again and Harry sighed.

She felt his weight leave the bed and heard movement behind her as he got dressed and walked around the room. He tapped her shoulder and handed her the discarded dress. She peeked through her hands to see him crouched in front of her. He said, "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

She nodded solemnly. They would have to face the music. "Will you be there when I tell them?" she begged. She didn't think she could do it alone. Even now, she felt like she would just bolt and run away from the problem.

He smiled at her warmly and she couldn't help but feel hopeful, that everything would work out, because his smile just did that. "Yes, it's better they hear it from both of us. And possibly the same time, so it'll only have to be said once."

* * *

They went to the Burrow first, so Ginny could change out of her clothes from the night before. It was still early, so they scurried up to Ginny's room trying to not wake Mrs Weasley. The shower was doing wonders to stave off the hangover that she was yet to have after the adrenaline wore off. She would probably need some coffee to make sure but she doubted there would be any time for that.

She sat on the bed beside Harry, nervously running her hand through her damp hair. She was about to say something when-

"Ginny!" her mother's shrill voice called from upstairs. Their eyes both widened before Ginny hurriedly said, "You can't be here. Who knows what my mom would say if she found you in my room this early? or at all? You shouldn't be here!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. There was a pop as he disappeared from the room just as Mrs Weasley pushed open the door.

"Was someone here? I heard a pop," she eyed Ginny very suspiciously, before storming into the room.

Ginny looked around, trying to act innocent, "I, uh, dropped a book." She knew her excuse was lame as there were no books on the floor. Seems like Mrs Weasley thought that too as she began to search through Ginny's room. "Mum, what are you doing? No one's here!"

"I know what I heard. You didn't come home last night. I know you're with Matthew, and he's a lovely boy, but I don't approve of you two spending the night together, especially in my home."

"Mum!" Ginny screamed indignantly. "I'm 19 and of age."

Mrs Weasley rounded on her and said, "And you still live in my home. These are my rules. And you are still much too young for that kind of thing. It's better for you to wait, Ginevra. Matthew will understand."

There was Matthew's name again. Ginny had been too angry to notice the first time but now she did, also remembering what she had just done with Harry the night before. She looked sheepishly down at her feet.

Mrs Weasley finished her search and said, "I don't see anyone. But do please try to get home on time, or at least owl if you're staying out. I was worried."

Ginny looked up slightly at her mum, who had suddenly pulled her into a hug. She murmured, "Sorry, mum," before Mrs Weasley finally left her alone.

She waited a minute and then wondered where Harry had gone. Had he left her to tell Matthew on her own? She sat back on her bed, biting her lip nervously. She didn't even know how to start.

* * *

Harry apparated to the first place he could think of: his flat, the living room to be precise. It was 6:30 and he was still in yesterday's clothes and in desperate need of a shower. He stretched as he walked towards the bedroom, not realizing how tense his muscles were. He stepped inside to see Hermione still lying in bed, her back to him and he thanked his lucky stars he had gotten in before she had waken up.

"Harry," she said, her voice clear and devoid of sleep. She rolled over and stared at him in the doorway. "Where have you been?"

Harry swallowed, unsure of what to say. He had never been in this kind of situation and he had hoped to tell Hermione with Ginny.

Hermione sniffed the air. "Your clothes smell funny."

Harry's eyes darted between her and the bathroom. Hurriedly he said, "Then maybe I should take a shower. Good idea, Hermione."

She rose from the bed and Harry tried to step around her, but she held him in place. She studied him, her eyes running over his clothes, arms, hair and then she gasped. She ran her hands along his neck, shoulder and down his back. Her fingers felt strange on his tender flesh.

She whispered, "What are these on your neck?" She pulled down the back of his shirt. "What are these on your back?"

Now Harry really didn't know what to say. It wouldn't take long for Hermione to figure it out.

And she did. Tears welled in her eyes. "Harry, how could you do something like this to me? I thought you loved me, me and only me. You cheated on me with some slutty girl. How long has this been going on?"

Harry hurt her, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him as he watched her cry. He wanted to pull her into him and apologize a million times, but she moved away from his outstretched arms. Helplessly, he said, "No, Hermione. This was a one time thing."

She looked up at him, "So all of this was worth a one-night stand to you? Our relationship easily thrown away for a short fix. I can't believe this."

Harry tried to grab her again, tried to explain what an idiot he had been, how he didn't deserve her after what he did. "No Hermione, you're worth more than that to me. You're worth more than the world to me. I was a fool. I wasn't thinking, I-"

She shook her head, "No, Harry, you were not thinking, because if you thought for even a second about me, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But I'm sure I was the furthest thing from your mind."

She moved to leave the room and Harry reached for her wrist, not sure what to do but not wanting to see her leave mad. She whirled around and slapped him across the face, "No, you don't deserve to touch me after touching some other girl."

Harry held his cheek as she continued walking. She stopped in the doorway, the angry tears still flowing, and said quietly, "I can't do this with someone who so easily betrayed my trust, but the ones you trust are the ones that hurt you the most." She took off her ring and placed in the dresser to the right of the door. "I'll take my things out when I come home from work." Then she left and Harry heard her pop away.

* * *

Harry blew it, he really blew it. And all because of Ginny... Ginny who had been obsessed with him for years. Had she planned all this from the very beginning? It was a tempting explanation but one Harry knew wasn't true. She had finally moved on and was happy with Matthew, and now her relationship was on the chopping block after their mistake.

But Harry couldn't help but feel he had gotten the raw end of the deal. Ginny had lost a boyfriend, someone she met only about two months ago. Harry had lost his fiancée and his best friend of 10 years. He loved Hermione and he didn't know how he'd live without her. And he was such an idiot.

He slammed his head on the small table of the muggle cafe he told Ginny to meet him at. He needed to get Hermione back. They needed some plan of action, and Ginny was mostly responsible for this whole mess. Their first plan had already failed before even it was started.

The bell of the restaurant sounded, and her red haired bobbed among the customers before she spotted him with his head still on the table. She fell into the seat across from him with a blush. She said quietly, "Your message seemed urgent. What happened?"

Without looking up or raising his head, he just opened his palm in front of her. Hermione's engagement ring glinted mockingly in the muted light from the bulbs above their corner booth. Ginny gasped, her mouth moving wordlessly. Harry's muffled voice said, "She was waiting up for me. I didn't get a chance to explain anything but she figured it out for the most part before she stormed out." Ginny was about to speak, when Harry added, "And she doesn't know it's you. So that's another thing that will just make this whole situation even worse."

Ginny bit her lip and felt like slamming her own head on the table like Harry. Everything had fallen apart in the span of 24 hours. _**Good going, Ginny**_.

"So, Ginny, what's the plan now?" Harry said, his head raised slightly.

Ginny hesitated then said, "Well Hermione knows. Eventually we'll have to tell her the whole thing but I doubt she wants to hear it right now. We have to tell Matthew."

"Where is Matthew anyway?" Harry asked.

"He could be at home. You said he working late last night and it's 7:30 now. Let's check there first," Ginny said as she got up from the booth.

The two of them left the cafe and then disapparted from a nearby alley.

* * *

'I hope Ginny wasn't too upset I couldn't show,' Matthew thought as he stepped out of the shower. He hadn't wanted to stand her up but there was an emergency. They both had hectic schedules so he hoped she understood.

He got dressed and headed to his kitchen to start breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Ginny... and Harry? Ginny looked upset, almost guilty and with Harry sharing the same look. "Can we come in?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Sure," I said gesturing inside. I leaned in to give her a hug but she shied away from me. _**That's strange. Normally she practically tackles me with a hug.**_

She and Harry took a seat on the couch, that same look never leaving Ginny's face. "Please sit down. I have something to tell you," she said while pointing to the armchair across from her.

As he sat, she started, "Last night, I did something horrible and I understand if you'll want to walk away after this." Matthew was about to interject before she held up a finger to him. Her voice broke a bit as she said, "No, I have to say it all first." She gulped and continued, "I had already been at the club for a few hours before Harry came and told me you weren't coming. I had a lot to drink and Harry was trying to take me home. Instead, I got Harry to drink as well, and we ended up going to the Leaky Cauldron and-"

But she didn't finish as Matthew had gotten up from his seat, walked calmly towards Harry and tackled him from the couch next to Ginny and onto the living room floor. Harry tried to push the heavy weight off his chest but Matthew had buckled down. He pulled back his fist and got a good hit in before Ginny was able to pull his hand away. "No, stop! Stop! Don't hit him. It's my fault!"

Matthew turned swiftly towards her. "What are you talking about? He took advantage of you and he's engaged." Matthew refocused on the injured man under him, and put his hands around Harry's throat. "You can't just hurt two girls because you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"No!" Ginny screamed, pushing her all her weight into Matthew's side and forcing him off Harry and sprawling onto the floor beside him. "This is my fault!"

Matthew just looked between the frowning, but slowly swelling, face of the man beside him, and the tears running down his girlfriend's face. "It's my fault. I started all this from the beginning. I harboured a stupid crush for 10 bloody years, I kissed him on impulse and when I finally got over it, met the most amazing guy, I had drunken sex with him. I'm so stupid!"

Harry raised himself off the floor, coughing and holding his hand to his cheek. He extended one to Matthew, but was still in disbelief, not quite understanding everything Ginny had said at first, and not sure if Harry was still innocent. But then he remembered, this man still slept with his girlfriend, no matter if it wasn't his fault and they were drunk.

Matthew got up from the floor himself, Ginny's eyes wide as she watched him. He looked between the two again and shook his head. "I want no part in whatever is going on here. I'll catch you later, Gin," he said, his implication clear to both of them that this was over.

Ginny's tears came down harder but she nodded. She expected this. Relationships were built on trust and loyalty, and theirs hadn't even been that long. Who want a girl who slept with someone else while they were still together?

Harry placed a hand around Ginny's shoulder and Matthew almost wanted to punch him again. He had really liked Ginny, maybe even loved her, but now something like this had to happen. And with that pretty boy, Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

They walked out the front door and Matthew sighed, throwing himself onto the couch. A lot had happened in the last few minutes. He hadn't even had breakfast yet and his day was already ruined. He groaned. Maybe he just needed to think about everything for awhile.

* * *

_A/N: So two relationships broken up, and Ginny and Harry have to think of a way for Hermione to listen to them, and for Harry to somehow salvage his relationship with her in the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: More drama ensues and Ginny is now completely alienated from all involved, just as she deserves. Harry is to blame as well, but he's going to try and push the blame off on someone else since it makes him feel a bit better. RxR. FxF. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione was in the breakroom now, her head on her arms on the table, trying not to cry for the third time since she reached the hospital. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Harry could have ever something like that to her, even if he was drunk. Harry could handle his liquor well enough and it just wasn't his thing to do something so... inconsiderate. What happened?

She sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. In her haste to get out, she hadn't even put on her makeup and she was sure she looked like a zombie to everyone around her. But it was fitting really. Her outside reflected what she felt inside: dead.

She didn't even know which girl could have caught his eye enough for him to actually cheat on her. At the time, it wasn't important. Cheating was enough for her to completely write him off. But now, she was curious. What did that girl offer him in one night that Hermione couldn't since they were together for two years?

"Hermione, maybe you should head home. You don't look so good," someone said above her head. She looked up to see Jessica, another healer on duty today.

She sniffled and nodded before rising from table. She really was in no mindset to work today anyway. She just hoped Harry wasn't there right now. She didn't know what she would say to him, but she was sure it wouldn't be pretty. She walked out of the breakroom, not noticing another set of blue eyes watching her intently. Then with a swift shake of his head, he went back to his coffee.

* * *

"She hasn't left yet," Harry said sadly as he walked into their bedroom, scratch that, his bedroom. Ginny trailed behind him, actively keeping her hands to herself. She felt so out of place here. This was Harry and Hermione's sanctuary, their private quarters. On a regular day, she would never be able to set foot in this place. But there weren't anymore regular days.

Harry sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "She's going to come back later today and I need something better to say than 'I"m sorry', Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip, really having no idea what to do in this situation. Maybe they should ask someone else? But no, that would mean involving another person into their scandal, which would just make everything even worse if that was possible.

"How something extravagant? Like large balloons which spell out 'I WAS WRONG' in big letters?" she suggested.

He glared at her and said, "That's the stupidest idea, Gin. It's cheesy and would only put her on the spot. No, she would not like that."

"A private home-cooked meal?"

"'Oh I'm sorry I cheated on you, but please take me back because I made your favourite lasagna'," Harry mocked, "No, Gin."

"A trip away to show her it's you and her?"

"A silent awkward trip where the whole time she wants to be anywhere but there, if she even agreed to it? No," Harry said with a sigh. He rose from the bed, "It needs to be sincere, but not cliche. It needs to reassure her that this won't ever happen again, because it most definitely will not. I'm writing off drinking for good. It needs to be good enough for both of us to be able to get past this amicably. And even after all that, I know she'll still harbour doubts." He walked over to their bedroom mirror and gave himself a good hard look, then he said sadly, "I know Hermione. She holds grudges and this is the worst thing someone could do to hurt her. This is not something that you easily get over." He looked back at Ginny with a hopeful look that didn't really meet his eyes, "But I gotta try, right?"

Ginny nodded, trying to feel some hope as well, "Can't just sit back, right?"

She walked forward and made to grab his arm but he shrugged her off. Her face fell as he said, "I'm sorry, Gin. But it's possibly better if I do this alone as well. When she finds out it's you - I'm going to tell her because she needs to know - then one thing that will need to be done is to distance myself from you, to show her that there were no feelings and something like this won't happen between us again."

Ginny threw herself at him, causing him to stumble slightly. He tried to push her off but she held firm. She pleaded, "I know I messed up. I know this is all my fault. But please don't leave me. Everyone's against me and I can't do this alone. I don't want to lose you too."

He pried her off him and walked away from her. His voice was raised as he said, "Stop being so selfish, Ginny. This isn't about you. I'm trying not to hate you, but this all started with you in that club, the dancing, the alcohol, everything. You've ruined a 10 year relationship. If you really wanted it to work, if there was even a slight possibility of this being saved, then you would just go now. You've already done enough, Ginny."

He was about to exit the room when a quiet call was heard through the flat, "Hello?" Both Harry and Ginny's eyes widened, knowing who the voice belonged to. Soft footsteps came towards them but they were frozen in place, waiting for the inevitable.

Hermione looked up and saw a fuming Harry and a teary-eyed Ginny. Her face was bleak as she looked into Harry's face but her face adopted a confused expression as she looked at Ginny. "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's lip trembled and her eyes darted to Harry. She knew Hermione wondered what she would be doing here, especially after what happened this morning. And she knew Harry wouldn't hesitate to rat her out now in the mood he was in. Ginny wanted to say something, maybe something in her defence, but Harry beat her to it. He rushed up to Hermione, grabbed her hands in his and said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I had to come back to here and catch you before you took your things. I have to tell you everything. I never meant for something like this to happen. I-"

Hermione slowly took her hands from his and stopped him before asking, "What is Ginny doing here?"

"Ginny is the girl," Harry said quietly.

That was all it took for things to click. There was a pregnant pause where no one knew what to say. But Hermione knew what to do. She walked right up to Ginny and slapped her hard in the face. Harry looked away as Ginny's head turned sideway from the force. Ginny's face stung but she knew she deserved this. She knew she shouldn't be crying when tears were streaming down Hermione's face. She was definitely more broken than Ginny was.

"How could you do something like this, Ginny? I thought you were my friend. I trusted you. I told you everything. All my fears about this whole relationship. The happiness I felt when I knew everything was falling into place. And then something like this happens? My best friend and my fiance? You guys don't care about me at all." Hermione shouted before she ran out of the room.

Harry let out a long breath before hissing to Ginny, "I think you'd better leave."

Ginny didn't need telling twice. She apparated out of Harry's flat as he ran off in Hermione's direction.

* * *

She sat in Luna's living room with a cup of tea in her hand after spilling her guts to her friend. The blonde was hovering over Ginny's shoulder, sitting on the arm of the chair Ginny was currently occupying. She was rubbing a soothing hand over Ginny's shoulders as the stream of tears from her eyes continued to flow. The cup was scalding hot against her fingers but it helped her think of anything else but what happened.

"Nothing about what you said is shocking, Ginny. Things played out just as expected, so there's no hoping things could have been different because it followed the pattern logically. Doing what you did, led to the broken relationships and the pain and there was nothing else to be done once it was set in motion," Luna said serenely.

"So what do I do now, Luna? Everyone hates me and I hate myself. I should have just gone home from the beginning. Now everything's broken," Ginny said, putting the scalding tea to her lips.

"Since you broke everything, Ginny, you need to be the one to fix it. Even if it seems beyond repair, you must make it better. Anything they do will just be masking over cracks underneath," Luna said as she took the tea from her friend.

"It's not that easy, Luna. You know how Hermione is. She won't forgive me. And Matthew doesn't even want to talk to me," Ginny said.

"This isn't about you, Ginny. Harry and Hermione deserve their happiness. Maybe Matthew even needs some form of closure. You need to make things right with everyone, regardless if they want to talk to you," Luna said as she rose from the arm of the chair. "But for now, give them all a bit of space. Everyone's emotions need to turn down before any will be receptive to any sort of intervention. In this time, we can brainstorm different ways."

Ginny, who had been burying her head into her empty hands, looking up towards Luna's body in the kitchen. "You're going to help me? Even after all this?"

Luna leaned on the kitchen counter while looking at Ginny with sad eyes, "You messed up big, Gin. But if things are going to be righted, you're gonna need a lot of help."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: After a long hiatus, I have finally written another chapter. Please no flames. Read everything with an open mind. Thank you those who have stayed with this story. Thank you for the encouraging reviews from **anotherboarduser, Livia, Vanessa85, PerdyPaws**. Also thank you,** anotherboarduser** for helping me through this writer's block. In this chapter, Ginny visits Hermione and Harry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Despite how horrible she felt, Ginny dragged herself out of bed at 4 in the morning and got dressed for Quidditch practice. It was the last one they'd have before the match in the evening. It had been three days since the last she saw Harry or Hermione. She wanted to give them both time to blow off steam and to talk to each other, but she knew she was just hiding and stalling.

"Wah!" Ginny said as the quaffle flew past her head. She flew down quickly to catch it before it hit the ground and then flew towards Gwen and Grace.

"Get your head in the game, Weasley! We don't have time for your daydreaming!" Grace shouted at her, before they both zoomed off again.

Now her mental state was affecting her game. That wasn't the first missed pass, or goal or near-miss bludger of the practice, and she knew it was just a matter of time before somethine worse happened. She would be letting down not only herself, but her team, if she didn't stay focused, at least until after the game. Ginny cleared her throat and continued through the drill.

**...oOo...**

"I don't know what to do, Blaise," Ginny said as she sat in his living room. The Harpies had won their match (300-70) and Ginny managed to stay focused on the game, mentally slapping herself every time her mind strayed. However, afterwards, she needed someone to talk to and decided to crash at Blaise's.

"What do you expect, Ginny? You're a home-wrecker," Blaise said as he gestured to her with his glass. He came over to take a seat next her and handed her one for herself.

"But I want to fix things, Blaise," Ginny said.

"It's not really yours to fix though, Gin. Anything you do won't really fix things. Though you are the one behind it, Hermione feels more upset with Harry than she does you."

"But I still feel horrible. I need to do something. Harry won't respond to my owls, and I'm too scared to even send one to Hermione," Ginny said as she knocked back her drink.

Blaise chuckled, "You have to grow some balls, Gin. Take the bull by the horns and just talk to them in person."

**...oOo...**

"I don't want to speak to you, Ginny," Hermione screamed as she slammed the door to her flat.

The next day, Ginny planned to sit down with Hermione and try to talk things out. She had to at least try and where else to start than the girl who had been hurt the most. She had gone to St. Mungo's only to hear that Healer Granger had taken a few days off to herself. It had taken her awhile to coerce the receptionist to tell her Hermione's current address but she eventually got it. Now Ginny was standing outside the brown-haired girl's flat with a door to her face.

"Please talk to me, Hermione! Let me explain," Ginny called out. Though nothing could reverse what had happened, she wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to do anything that may help the situation.

"I don't need to hear anything you have to say. Get away from my front door," Hermione shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was all my fault. I stepped out of line. I brought out the worse in Harry. I should have just let him take me home like he intended to as a good friend. I am so sorry it got this way," Ginny cried out, her own tears obscuring her vision.

She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, "Everything is all my fault. I messed up big time and I've ruined everyone's lives. I understand if you hate me. I hate myself. But don't hate Harry. He loves you and if it wasn't for me and my drunken self, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

Ginny cried out there in the hallway silently, just thinking over the past few days. She was a truly horrible person who got in the way of such a beautiful relationship for her own personal reasons.

After a few minutes, she rose off the floor. She had said her piece and Hermione would do with it as she would. She would stay out her hair as Hermione had asked. There wasn't much she could do anyway.

She was walking away when the door opened softly. In the small space, two red eyes locked onto her own. The brown-haired girl sniffled before saying, "Come inside and tell me everything."

**...oOo...**

Ginny would have been amazed if Hermione had suddenly forgiven her, but Ginny was more realistic than that. As it were, Hermione had heard her out, the story from the beginning to the end, and nodded at the appropriate moments. The sour expression on her face never changed but she waited until the end to say anything.

"I see," Hermione said softly across from the crying Ginny.

There was a slight pause and Ginny prodded, "And?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "And what? You've told me the whole story and now I know it, but the fact still remains that the two of you slept together."

Ginny fidgetted nervously in her seat and waited for the brown-haired girl to say more. Hermione sighed and said, "Thank you for coming here and telling me, but what's done is done. I'm still hurt and I don't know how long this is going to take for me to feel normal again, if at all."

"I'm terribly sorry, Hermione. I understand. Take it out on me, but not Harry. He doesn't deserve it," Ginny said.

"He does deserve it. He was involved, and he should have been stronger!" Hermione shouted as she rose from her seat.

"But he misses you, Hermione! He can't live without you," Ginny said.

Hermione turned, "Then he should have thought of that that night!" She stood by the door and said, "Thank you for coming, Ginny."

Ginny rose from her own seat and walked towards the door. Before she left, she asked, "Don't you miss him?"

Hermione looked down at her feet and whispered, "All the time."

**...oOo...**

"Harry!" Ginny called outside the front door of his home a moment later. She would get Harry to talk her and tell him about Hermione. Maybe she could get the two of them to have a calm conversation about the whole thing. I mean, that was a start, right?

"Ginny?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw her brother walking up the path with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled, "I should be the one asking you that."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and said, "If you're talking about what I think you are, it's not of your business, Ronald."

"Of course it's my business. These are my two best friends and you came in between them because of your stupid childhood crush," Ron shouted.

"I didn't mean to, Ron!" Ginny screamed.

"But you did, Ginny. Harry's a mess. Hermione's no better," Ron said glumly. "Just stay away, Gin." Ron said as he continued towards the house.

Ginny shouted after him, "You can't tell me what to do, Ron. I want to help. I want to get them back together."

"No, what you need to do is stay out of it," Ron said as he opened the front door and walked inside.

Ginny fumed and then sat outside on the front steps. She would talk to Harry and find out his views.

**...oOo...**

It was a few hours later actually. Ginny had almost given up for the day when Harry appeared a few feet before her. His eyes widened upon seeing her tired figure on his steps before he glared. "What are you doing here, Ginny?"

She got up quickly and said, "I wanted to find out how you were doing."

"I told you not to come around any more though, Ginny," Harry said walking towards her. "Please, leave."

"No, Harry. Stop pushing me away. I want to help you and Hermione get back together. I want to fix things," Ginny said.

"I don't see that happening any time soon. She hates me. She doesn't want to see my face. She doesn't return my owls. It's over between us," Harry said sadly.

"She misses you though," Ginny said.

Harry looked up at her, "And how would you know that?"

"She told me," Ginny said softly. She reached out to grab his hand, "Please, let me help you."

Harry pulled back, "No, please stay away, Ginny." He walked towards his front door and said, "Thank you for telling me that," before stepping through and leaving Ginny alone outside.


End file.
